Perhap's it's fate?
by redbutterfly456
Summary: One trip to Korea. That's all it took to find the one thing she needed. I don't own Super Junior! All credits go to them!
1. Chapter 1

** No, I don't own Super Junior or have any affiliation to them. Any Suju material mentioned here is credited to Suju themselves and SM Entertainment.**

"**Be sure to call every day okay?" I grinned at my mom.**

"**Relax mom, I know. You've only told me, what, fifty or so times?" She made an annoyed face at me.**

"**Can't a mother be worried about her child going off into the far unknown?" I laughed.**

"**Yes yes, you can. But I'm not going off into the far unknown, I'm only going to Korea." My parents pulled me into a hug.**

"**Have fun on your trip." I smiled.**

"**Will do."**

** My heart thumped excitedly in my chest as the plan began circling for landing. Korea! I couldn't believe it! I was finally here! I nearly ran down the walkway to the airport in ecstasy. I was 22, fresh out of college, and ready for some major R&R before getting into law school. I smiled cheerfully at the security lady at as she checked my bag, and she smiled back as she handed it to me.**

"**Have fun." I grinned.**

"**I will!" I dashed out of the airport as fast as I could go, and into the bright shining sun. **_**Korea, here I am!**_

** The next day, I was up and running around happily at ten o'clock. The sights and sounds of the unexplored country excited me, and a quick look at a traveler's guide at the hotel told me I had tons to see. But after a couple hours of running around, I realized something was wrong. In my haste to explore, I had forgotten to buy a map. What also hit me was that I had forgotten to remember in which direction my hotel was, and how to get there. My hotel was nowhere in sight as I turned this way and that, and my heart started to pound.**

"**Crap." Passing Koreans looked at me curiously as I stood with what was probably a stupid looking expression on my face. **_**Okay Aika, don't panic. You haven't gone that far from the hotel yet. It's gotta be around here somewhere!**_** So I spent the next half hour wandering around in hopes of seeing a roadside map stand or something that looked like a hotel. But neither showed up.**

"**I should've known better." I muttered as I plopped down on a bench. Why would there be roadside map stands when all the locals knew this place and all the rest of the tourists were smart enough to get one beforehand? And wandering around probably just got me farther away from the hotel than closer. I kicked myself. **_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"**Hello beautiful." I looked up in surprise at the sound of the heavily accented English. A man at least twice my age stood next to me, and from the look in his eyes, he wanted something from me. I inched away.**

"**Do I know you?" He grinned creepily.**

"**No, but I'd sure like to." I stood and began backing away.**

"**Well I'm sorry, but I wouldn't." Did I seriously look like those stupid American tourists who knew nothing? Okay, I probably did. And my lost expression probably hadn't helped. Suddenly he was after me, and I let out a muffled screech as his hand clamped over my mouth. A sweet scent was starting to enter my nose, and I quickly held my breath. **_**I am too old to be a victim of child kidnapping for goodness sake!**_** I slammed my foot down on his foot and ran as he cursed out loud. My long legs carried me quickly towards the sound of crowds and the main city. **_**Good, I can get lost in that. **_**I heard the man shouting at me from behind, and quickened my pace. My lithe dancer's body allowed me to run fast, and I silently thanked my Father in heaven for giving it to me. I heard him start the catch up, and nearly cursed. **_**Not good. **_**I dashed down the street and turned a corner. My gaze fell on a park coming up, and my heart filled with hope. Good, a park meant people. My feet hit grassy ground, and I turned back to look at the crowd I had just emerged from to see the man nowhere in sight. **_**Take that!**_** I had been running while looking back, and at that moment I realized why my mom had always reminded me not to do so. The moment I looked forward again, I crashed into somebody and we both fell to the ground. **

"**I'm sorry!" I cried in Korean. The person I had crashed into laughed, and as my eyes focused, I saw a young man a little older than me stand up.**

"**It's okay." He held out his hand to me, and I smiled as he helped me up. I was about to thank him and leave when I heard a voice.**

"**Hey!" I whipped around to see my pursuer heading for me. **

"**Aw crap." I muttered in English. I scooted backwards as he approached.**

"**Sorry to bother you," the man said in Korean, "But this is my daughter. We have some misunderstanding, and she tried to run away."**

"**Shut up!" I shrieked in English, "You're not my father, you're some creepy stalker guy!" I hid behind the young man I had crashed into. **

"**He's not my father, he's trying to abduct me!" I hissed in Korean. He looked at me, then back at the man. **

"**I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the police if you won't leave." **

"**What right do you have to do that? I'm only trying to get my daughter!" the man snapped.**

"**YOU'RE. NOT. MY. FATHER!" I screamed at him. **

"**Would you like to try my martial arts?" the young man asked my almost abductor. The man immediately got a scared look on his face and fled. I sighed in relief. **

"**Kamsamida." I said to the young man. He smiled.**

"**No problem." I looked up at him. Goodness he was tall. Good thing I was 5'6, or else he would've dwarfed me. But only then, did I get a good look at his face. And only then, did I recognize him.**

"**No way…" He looked at me.**

"**What?" My Chinese slipped out before I realized it.**

"**Hangeng????!!!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**He looked a me in surprise, then pressed a finger to his lips.**

"**Shh." I blinked, then realized I had nearly screamed his name.**

"**Sorry." He leaned close.**

"**How do you know me?" He whispered in Chinese.**

"**How can I not?" I whispered back, "You're famous for goodness sake!" Super Junior's only Chinese member, and also my favorite! He smiled.**

"**Well, I guess I am." I laughed.**

"**You guess? Please, you're known worldwide!" I looked at my watch.**

"**Oh! I should get going!" I turned to go, took a couple steps, and stopped. **

"**Is something wrong?" Hangeng asked. I turned back to look at him with a sheepish grin.**

"**Um, I'm uh, kinda lost."**

** "I am sooooo sorry." I mumbled for the hundredth time as Hangeng led me through the doors to the dorm he shared with some of his fellow Super Junior members. He pressed his hand against my mouth.**

"**It's fine. How many times do I have to tell you?" I felt myself blush as he removed his hand, and I hoped that he hadn't felt it. I stared at the floor as Hangeng opened the door to the dorm then stepped back in surprise as he was nearly tackled by a cheerful Shindong. **

"**Hankyung-hyung! Welcome back!" Hangeng gently pushed Shindong off of him.**

"**Hey. Didn't you have a DJ event to do today around this time?" Shindong grinned.**

"**It got cancelled." Hangeng nodded.**

"**I see." Shindong looked past Hangeng and spotted me.**

"**Hankyung-hyung, where'd you find such a pretty girl?" I blushed, and bowed. **

"**Nice to meet you, Shindong-hyung!" He looked at Hangeng.**

"**And polite too!" I blushed even more. **

"**You're exaggerating hyung." Hangeng laughed.**

"**Come on, let's go in." Shindong looked at him curiously as Hangeng led me in.**

"**What's going on?" Hangeng looked at me then at Shindong, then took Shindong's arm and led him off to somewhere. I stood at the door, feeling kind of awkward at the situation I was in while they talked. A couple minutes later, Hangeng came back and took my arm.**

"**Come with me." I blinked and followed him to a room, then stood cautiously at the door when he led me in.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked when he saw me.**

"**Well, um…this is your room right?" He nodded.**

"**Is there a problem?" I looked down.**

"**Well…" He laughed.**

"**Are you feeling awkward?" I nodded, my face starting to heat up again. He smiled.**

"**It's okay. You'll need somewhere to stay, so we can share my room. There are two beds." I gasped.**

"**What? You mean…" Hangeng put his bag down on a chair.**

"**It's dangerous out there, and I'm sure you know it yourself after experiencing it today. You'll need somewhere safe to stay for the time that you're here, so just stay with us." My eyes widened.**

"**I can?" He shrugged.**

"**I don't see why not." A big smile crossed my face.**

"**Thank you!" He crossed his arms and smiled.**

"**No problem. Say, I never asked what your name was."**

"**Oh! It's Shing Ling!" I said with a grin, my Chinese slipping out again. He smiled.**

"**And, your English name?"**

"**Aika." I said, blushing suddenly as I realized how adorable he looked while smiling. The doorbell rang then, and I ran from the room.**

"**I'll go get it!"**

"**Thanks!" Shindong and Hangeng called at the same time. I opened the door to see a familiar face I had seen many times over in Super Junior videos.**

"**Teukie-hyung!?" He blinked.**

"**Um…hi?" I clapped a hand over my mouth. GAH! How could I call the leader of Super Junior by the nickname the ELFs called him to his face?? **

"**You are…?" I looked at Eeteuk, and gave him a bright smile.**

"**I'm Aika!" He blinked again, and nodded slowly.**

"**I see…" Hangeng came out of his room and came up.**

"**Oh hey hyung. Don't just stand there, come in. Why did you ring the doorbell?" **

"**Hyung here forgot his key." I gasped as another familiar face came up from behind Eeteuk. **

"**Cinderella?" I blurted out, then slapped my hand over my mouth. **_**Out of all the things I can say, I say that???**_** Heechul looked at me curiously.**

"**Ah, you're a Petal too?" **

"**I guess you can put it that way." I said sheepishly. Then I nearly screamed as my second favorite of the band slipped into the apartment to stand beside Eeteuk.**

"**Hey, what's a girl doing here?" Donghae's confused expression was so priceless, I seriously wished I had a camera with me. Hangeng reached out and pulled Heechul in, then closed the door.**

"**I'll explain later. Are the dongsaengs back downstairs?" Eeteuk nodded, and Hangeng turned around.**

"**Hey Shindong! Can you call the others and tell them to come up?"**

** Half an hour later, I was sitting in a situation that I had never dreamed of being in. With Hangeng on my left, Sungmin on my right, and the other eleven members of Super Junior staring at me, I was surrounded by one of the most famous boy bands in the current world.**

"**So, Hankyung-hyung." Siwon said, "Care to explain?" Hangeng looked at me then at his bandmates.**

"**Aika, can you go into my room for a bit?" I looked at him, then realized that the following conversation would have to be private.**

"**Sure." I walked to the room and slipped in, my heart pounding. Would they make me leave? Surely Hangeng wouldn't go against his word, would he? But then, who was I to live in the same house as Super Junior and be close to them? They had every right to make me leave. I was still musing over it when Kibum came in.**

"**You can come out now." I followed him silently to the living room and stood awkwardly in front of the thirteen of them. Eeteuk, being the brilliant leader he was, got straight to the point.**

"**You really don't mind sharing a room with Hankyung?" I blinked. I had been expecting something like 'we're sorry, but we can't let you stay' kind of statement.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Do you mind sharing a room with Hankyung?" He repeated. I shook my head slowly. **

"**But…what does that have to do with anything?" Yesung smiled at me.**

"**Well if you're going to be staying here, we have to make sure that you don't mind sharing a room with a guy right?" I blinked, then felt a smile slowly spread across my face as the reality of his statement sunk in.**

"**You mean…I can stay?" Ryeowook smiled.**

"**Yup." I gaped at them for a couple more moments, then grinned.**

"**Thank you so much!" Eeteuk smiled.**

"**No problem. Besides, we single guys need some ladies in our lives." I blushed as everyone laughed.**

"**Don't mind him Aika." Hangeng said with a smile, "Just have fun while you're here. And stay as long as you'd like." I grinned.**

"**Kamsamida."**


	3. Chapter 3

**After calling my hotel and arranging for my things to be sent over, I was staying for good at Super Junior's 12****th**** floor apartment. Dinner consisted of Hangeng's Beijing fried rice, and a lot of Korean stuff I hadn't tried before. It was all very amusing, and all in all, my first night with Super Junior ended well. That night, I lay awake in bed for a long while, my thoughts racing. **_**I can't believe it. I'm actually in the same apartment as Super Junior. And sharing a room with Hangeng. This is surreal.**_** Never had I even dared to dream something like this would ever happen. **_**I just really hope I'm not dreaming.**_

** The next morning, my hopes were confirmed. I wasn't dreaming. I was really living in the same apartment as Eeteuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hangeng, and Shindong. What's more, everyone else save for Siwon and Kibum were living one floor below us. Unfortunately, before we managed to get off on a good start, I managed to embarrass myself in front of who I considered the best Suju member.**

** When morning came around, I felt a hand shaking me and a gentle voice in Chinese saying,**

"**Aika, it's time to get up."**

"**Five more minutes Mom." I mumbled back in Chinese. There was an amused laugh and the voice spoke again.**

"**Who are you calling 'Mom'?" My eyes flew open as my brain told me the voice belonged to a male, and flipped over to see Hangeng leaning over me, smiling. I shrieked and pulled the covers over my head.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked.**

"**Nothing." I mumbled, "You startled me, that's all." He laughed.**

"**Well, it's time to get up." I peered at the bedside clock.**

"**But it's still early."**

"**Not for us." He said, pulling me up, "Now come on. Breakfast is being served." **

** As we sat at the table having breakfast, Eeteuk looked at me and said,**

"**Care to come with us?" I blinked.**

"**Come with you? To where?"**

"**We have a show that's gonna take all day." Donghae replied, "Because we have to get there in two hours and start rehearsing. There isn't any time to come back in between the rehearsal and performance time, and we'd rather not leave you alone." I blinked again.**

"**You mean…it's okay for me to come along with you to your show?" **

"**It's fine as long as you don't mind the craziness of the back stage." Shindong replied. **

"**And I'm sure Hankyung here would love to have someone other than him who is Chinese backstage." Heechul added teasingly. Hangeng glared at him.**

"**Don't embarrass her." **

** So that was how I found myself running around doing errands backstage while all the rest of the backstage crew ran around shouting at each other. **

"**You!" Someone barked at me, and I stared in surprise as a pile of clothes was dumped into my arms.**

"**Bring that to Super Junior!" I blinked, nodded, and ran off. Inside Super Junior's dressing room, things weren't too much better.**

"**Sungmin, can you come fix my make up?" Heechul called, turning this way and that in front of the mirror.**

"**It's fine hyung!" Sungmin called back from the other side of the room.**

"**For goodness sake Heechul, how many times have you fixed your makeup?" Eeteuk asked as he struggled with his hair. **

"**It's not good enough!" Heechul snapped.**

"**Calm down!" Siwon shouted. I stood staring for a few moments, and then snapped out of my daze. This was no time to be shocked. I ran around the room, handing clothes to their respective owners. **

"**Here, let me help you." I took the hair tie from Eeteuk and swiftly pulled his hair into a ponytail. **

"**Thanks!" He said, flashing me a grin. I smiled. **

"**No problem." I went over to Heechul.**

"**Here, let me do that." I took the makeup sponge from him and patted at his face.**

"**There." **

"**Perfect!" He cried happily. I smiled.**

"**That's good." I headed for the door and was passing the bathroom when it suddenly opened, and I nearly crashed into Hangeng.**

"**Sorry!" He grinned.**

"**It's okay. We seem to have a tendency to do this." I laughed.**

"**I guess so." Unlike the other members, Hangeng had been ready early on, so as soon as I had given him his costume, he had gone to change. I ran my eyes over him.**

**He looked gorgeous. The clothes hugged his perfectly shaped dancer's body, and showed just enough skin where it was needed.**

"**You look amazing." I blurted, and then clapped a hand over my mouth, blushing. **_**Dummy! Don't say it like that!!**_** He laughed.**

"**Why thank you." I blushed even more and ducked out of the room.**

** "Great show you guys." I said, clapping as thirteen exhausted boys tromped backstage after the final song. Kibum patted me on the shoulder.**

"**Thanks." I followed them to their dressing room and waited as they packed their things. We headed out to their van and piled in. Most of the trip back to the dorms was silent, due to Super Junior's exhaustion, but Eeteuk and Heechul still tried to make conversation.**

"**So what did you think?" I looked at the two oppas.**

"**What did I think of what?"**

"**Of the backstage craziness." Eeteuk replied, grinning. I blinked, and then laughed.**

"**You're right, it is crazy. I might have to just stay in the audience next time."**

"**But it's nice having you backstage." Hangeng murmured sleepily from next to me. I looked at him.**

"**Really? I thought I was just getting in the way."**

"**Not at all." Heechul said, "It was great having the extra help." I smiled.**

"**I'm glad I can be of good use." Suddenly I felt something hit against my shoulder lightly, and looked to see that Hangeng had dropped off to sleep. His head had fallen to rest on my shoulder, and for some reason his arm was wrapped around mine. I felt my face start to heat up in embarrassment, and I heard Eeteuk chuckle softly. I reached out and stroked Hangeng's face gently. **_**Sweet dreams.**_

** Before I knew it, we had reached the dorms. The other members woke up easily, but Hangeng was so fast asleep that he didn't even stir when I shook him. Kangin poked his head in.**

"**Want me to carry him in?" I shook my head.**

"**Just let him sleep. We'll come in when he wakes up." He laughed softly.**

"**Okay, as long as you don't mind the awkwardness." I smiled.**

"**It's okay." Hangeng reminded me of a little kid right now more than anything else. Kangin left, leaving me alone with Hangeng. Hours passed, but for some reason I didn't mind. Hangeng was so adorable asleep, and before I knew it, I was asleep too.**

** When I awoke the next morning, I found myself still in the van. Hangeng was still asleep, and when I looked at my watch, I realized it was high time he got up. **

"**Hankyung." I shook him gently, "Hankyung, it's time to get up." He stirred, and opened his eyes. **

"**Aika?" He raised his head and rubbed his eyes.**

"**Good morning." I smiled.**

"**Good morning." He looked around suddenly, and finally seemed to grasp the situation.**

"**Um, last night…" I laughed.**

"**Nothing happened Hankyung, you just fell asleep and so did I." He sighed in relief.**

"**Aishh…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed, "And I used your head as a pillow too. Sorry." I laughed again.**

"**No problem. Did you sleep well?" He smiled.**

"**Yeah, quite well actually. I haven't slept this well in a while. What'd you do, feed me sleep medication or something?" I slapped him playfully. **

"**In your dreams Hankyung. Come on, let's go." I turned to open the door, and froze.**

"**Something wrong?" Hangeng asked. I pointed at my legs and laughed.**

"**My feet are asleep." He laughed too and turned towards the door on his side.**

"**Alright, hold on." He slipped out of the car, and a moment later my door opened. **

"**Come on." Hangeng held out his arms to me. I laughed and let him help me down. As he let go and I took one step, I fell again, and into his arms. We both laughed.**

"**Sorry." His eyes sparkled with amusement.**

"**It's okay." I nearly shrieked as he swept me up and into a carrying position.**

"**What are you doing?" He had an arm around my shoulders and another under my legs.**

"**You can't walk right? I'll just have to carry you up." I blushed.**

"**Thank you." I rested my head against his shoulder as he carried me into the apartment complex. The security guard looked at us curiously, but we only smiled innocently. For some reason, I felt safe in Hangeng's arms. His strong arms held my weight easily, and his hold on me was secure. **_**It's so warm and comfortable. I feel strangely at ease.**_** We didn't say anything on the ride up either, and in other to avoid putting me down, Hangeng rang the doorbell. Donghae opened the door.**

"**Ah, Hankyung-hyung, welcome back." He winked.**

"**Did you two enjoy your time together?" I blushed.**

"**Stop teasing hyung." Donghae laughed.**

"**Okay okay, get in here. Breakfast is ready." I felt the other hyung's gazes staring at me as Hangeng carried me in and set me on the couch.**

"**Well aren't you two close." Heechul teased.**

"**Don't get the wrong idea!" Hangeng immediately protested, "Her feet fell asleep." **

"**Yeah, 'cuz you fell asleep on her." Shindong called. I felt my face start to heat up, and rubbed at it furiously. **_**What's with me and blushing these days??**_

"**I'll be washing my face." I blurted quickly, and dashed to the bathroom. My face was bright red as I stared at the mirror. **_**What's wrong with me??**_** There was no reason for me to be this embarrassed, was there? I splashed water on my face, and then headed back out.**

"**I take it you can walk now?" Hangeng said with a grin as I sat down at the table. I nodded. **

"**Alrighty!" Shindong set down food on the table.**

"**Let's eat, and then we're going to the mall!" I blinked.**

"**The mall? What for?"**

"**Well you can't just keep wearing what you are now." I blinked again.**

"**What's wrong with my clothes now?" **

"**It'll be better if you wore something that's in style here." Heechul replied, "We're sure that Korean fashion will look good on you."**

"**But what about work?" I asked.**

"**Oh, we have a day off today." Donghae said, "So we though we'd spend it doing something useful." **

"**You don't have to—" I began, but Hangeng cut me off.**

"**Nonsense, it's fine." I shut my mouth, knowing it was pointless to argue.**

"**Okay then."**

** I stood staring at the enormity of the mall.**

"**Wow…" Heechul laughed and took hold of my arm.**

"**Don't just gawk. Come on, let's go." I let the thirteen of them lead me into the mall, and was subconsciously aware of all the fan girls staring. **

"**Is this really okay?" I whispered to Eeteuk. He nodded, looking amused.**

"**Go into any shop you'd like." So, with no other choice but to let them spoil me, I went into shop after shop, and bought whatever I thought was good. Before I knew it, half the day was gone. **

"**So, were to next?" I looked at Sungmin in surprise.**

"**Next? What do you mean?" **

"**Well we did plan to spend the whole day having fun with you, so we're not going back to the dorms now." He said, grinning adorably. I looked at the oppas surrounding me, and saw the same expectant gaze in all of their eyes.**

"**Um, can we go skating?"**

** I laughed and twirled around happily on the ice.**

"**Yay!" Eeteuk skated by.**

"**Having fun?"**

"**Yes!" I cried happily.**

"**Shing Ling!" I turned at the sound of my Chinese name.**

"**Yeah?" What I saw made me laugh. Hangeng was struggling to get off the ice as he slipped on his skates.**

"**Help?" I laughed.**

"**Geez. I'm coming!" I skated over to him and pulled him to his feet.**

"**You should have told me you don't know how to skate." **

"**Well I wasn't about to ruin your fun." He said sheepishly. I laughed.**

"**Well keeping your feet straight isn't going to help you balance. You have to make your feet slanted diagonally in relation to the ice." I looked at him.**

"**I would think balance isn't a problem for you though, mister amazing dancer person." He laughed.**

"**Dancing and skating are two different things." I took his hands.**

"**Come on then, I'll lead you until you can manage on your own." So for the next hour I led Hangeng around, while people stared at us. **

"**This is a little awkward." He whispered.**

"**It's fine, not like there's anything special going on between us." I said with a smile, "Can I let go now? Think you can manage on your own?" He nodded, so I let go and watched him with a pleased feeling. **

"**Success!" I said happily when he had easily made a circle around the rink. He laughed.**

"**Thanks to you." Hangeng suddenly swept past me.**

"**Come catch me!" I started, and then chased after him.**

"**Hey! No far! You got a head start!" He laughed and beckoned towards me. I burst out laughing and swept into line beside him. **

** "Ah, that was fun!" I sprawled out onto my bed and laughed happily. Hangeng sat down next to me.**

"**I'm glad."**

"**But now I'm sleepy." **

"**Take a nap then. I'll come wake you when dinner's ready." I smiled sleepily.**

"**Okay then." His hand stroked my forehead gently, and before I knew it, I fell asleep under his gentle touch.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Say Aika." I looked up at the sound of Heechul's voice.**

"**Yeah oppa?" I had switched to calling them oppa instead of hyung when I realized hyung was mostly for guy to guy. **

"**You never told us much about yourself. Why don't you tell us something interesting?" I cocked my head.**

"**Like what?"**

"**Oh, like your interests, talents, stuff like that." Eeteuk replied. I thought for a moment.**

"**Um…let's see. Well, I'm from America, but you probably know that already. My interests…I like to dance, and I guess that, piano, and violin are my talents. I play the flute too. I speak Chinese, English, Spanish, and Japanese…um, I draw occasionally and do archery." I looked at the oppas. **

"**Anything else?" Donghae was staring at me with a wide-eyed expression.**

"**Um, what were your grades in school?"**

"**Uh…I graduated high school and college with straight A's." Donghae clapped.**

"**That's amazing!" I blinked.**

"**It is?" **

"**I think it is." I laughed.**

"**Thanks fishy." **

"**You like to dance huh?" Hangeng said thoughtfully. I nodded.**

"**Show me later." He said. I looked at him in surprise.**

"**Huh? Show you?"**

"**Why not?" I looked at Eeteuk.**

"**B-b-but…" **

"**I won't laugh if it's horrible." Hangeng said. I glared at him.**

"**That's not what I meant!"**

"**Then it's okay right?" I sighed.**

"**I guess."**

* * *

** I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself as I stood awkwardly in front of the mirror of the dance room.**

"**Go on." Hangeng said with a smile from where he was standing near the bar. I frowned.**

"**But I don't know what I should dance…" Hangeng sighed, straightened up, and walked over to me.**

"**Care to follow?" I watched him closely as he demonstrated a few moves, and then followed, copying them perfectly. **

"**Not bad." He commented. Hangeng continued with something more complicated, and again I followed. Then he turned and motioned to me to come closer. I did so, and suddenly, we were partner dancing. Well actually, dance battling was more like it. He contributed a move; I came back with another, and so on and so forth. Before I knew it, we were both breathing heavily as we stared at each other in a final pose.**

"**Not bad at all." Hangeng said with a smile. He gave me a sweeping bow.**

"**It was my honor to dance with you." I laughed.**

"**As it is mine." Clapping reached my ears, and I looked towards the door to see Sungmin, Heechul, and the rest of the members standing there.**

"**That was great!" Eunhyuk said as he ran over. I blushed.**

"**How long have you guys been standing there?" Siwon came up.**

"**Long enough."**

"**Don't tell me you saw everything." I mumbled.**

"**We did!" Ryeowook said cheerfully, and then said, "What?", as I hid behind Hangeng. Hangeng laughed.**

"**Oh, she's just embarrassed. Right Aika?" I nodded silently. Kibum laughed.**

"**It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When'd you start learning?" I thought for a moment.**

"**I started traditional Chinese dancing when I was three, I started hip hop at eight, ballroom dancing when I was ten, and everything else came later." The members stared at me. I looked back in confusion.**

"**What?"**

"**That's…early…" Kyuhyun gaped at me. I blinked.**

"**Yeah. Is there a problem?"**

"**No no, no problem." Kangin said, "It's just that it's no wonder you're as good as Hankyung-hyung." I laughed.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Say Aika-noona." Sungmin said shyly as we left the room, "You come from America right?" I smiled.**

"**Yes Minnie." **

"**Can you speak English?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Fluently?"**

"**That's right."**

"**Say something!" Ryeowook urged as he ran up. I blinked.**

"**Um…Kibum?" The other member looked at me.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**They want me to say something in English." I said in English, "What should I say?" Kibum laughed and replied in English,**

"**I suppose anything will do." I smiled and turned to Sungmin.**

"**Well for starters Sungmin, I know your name is Vincent in English. Is that right?" He blinked, slowly processed my English, and then nodded.**

"**Yeah!!" I turned to Ryeowook.**

"**And Wookie you are Nathan?" He laughed.**

"**That's right noona." We reached the van and got in.**

"**Do you know everyone's English names?" Kibum asked. I nodded.**

"**What's mine?" Yesung asked. I laughed.**

"**Jerome." **

"**Go through them all!" Sungmin cried excitedly. I burst out laughing again.**

"**Okay okay. Kangin is Jordan, and Heechul is Casey. Siwon is Andrew." I paused and looked at Hangeng, who had his eyes closed.**

"**Joshua are you asleep?" He didn't answer. I leaned forward and poked him.**

"**Joshua." He kept his eyes closed.**

"**JOSHUA TAN!" I screamed in his ear. His eyes flew open, and he rubbed his ear as he turned to look at me.**

"**What was that for?" I smiled sweetly.**

"**Just checking." I looked at Eeteuk.**

"**It's okay, right Dennis?" He laughed.**

"**No problem." Hangeng glared at him.**

"**I'd like to see you say that when I go deaf."**

* * *

** "Aika." I looked up at the sound of Donghae's voice.**

"**Yeah?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom.**

"**It's your turn." I stood.**

"**Thanks."**

* * *

** I saw light on as I headed towards the bathroom, and assumed someone had turned it on for me. I opened the door, stepped in, and nearly screamed. Hangeng stood in front of the mirror shirtless, and froze in the process of reaching for the missing article of clothing. I felt my face heat up, reached for the doorknob, found it with my shaking fingers, and slipped out quickly. **

"**Aika…" I heard Hangeng walk up to the door from inside the bathroom.**

"**I'm sorry!" I cried at him. As my pounding heart slowed down, I remembered why I had accidentally walked in on Hangeng in the first place.**

"**LEE DONGHAE!!!!!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Aika, Aika." I looked up at Donghae.**

"**What?" **

"**When's your birthday?"**

"**August 4****th****. Why do you ask?"**

"**Well, um…" Donghae looked a bit awkward as he searched for the right words. Heechul came up.**

"**Well you see, he feels sorry for what happened yesterday, and wants to make up for it." I frowned.**

"**And what does my birthday have to do with it?"**

"**Well it's coming up isn't it?" Hangeng sat down next to me.**

"**We want to get you a birthday present." I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Do you now?" Shindong came up from behind.**

"**Yeah, yeah! What do you want?"**

"**Anything will do." I said nonchalantly, returning my attention to my book. Hangeng pulled it out of my hands.**

"**Hey, be serious here!" I frowned at him.**

"**I am!" Donghae plopped down on my other side.**

"**So what is it you want noona?" I looked at him.**

"**Oh, bringing out the honorifics now are you?"**

"**But I'm being serious!" He protested. I sighed.**

"**Anything will do I suppose." Heechul pulled me to my feet.**

"**Let's go shopping then!" I blinked.**

"**But it's only July!!"**

"**Who cares? It can be early!" **

** And so, that was how I found myself at the mall, again, with Super Junior. **

"**This really is unnecessary…" I mumbled. Hangeng laughed and ruffled my hair.**

"**No problem Aika, we have the time today." **

"**But shouldn't you guys be relaxing at home or something instead of spending your day off with me at the mall?"**

"**Donghae-hyung owes you." Kyuhyun said with a laugh. Donghae glared at him.**

"**Be quiet dongsaeng." I shook my head and laughed.**

"**Alright alright, I'll let it go this time." As we walked through the halls of the mall, I began to feel a bit self-conscious. People who were probably fans of Super Junior stared at us as we walked by. I couldn't blame them. What ELF wouldn't stare when seeing a girl walking along surrounded by Super Junior? Hangeng and I were at the front of the group, and I inched away from him so that we weren't walking so close together. Then I started walking a bit faster to get in front of the group, when a hand grabbed my arm and jerked me back.**

"**What are you doing?" I looked at Hangeng in surprise.**

"**Walking of course." **

"**Quit walking so far away." He scolded, "I don't want you getting lost." **

"**But the ELFs…" I whispered. **

"**Don't mind them." Shindong said, overhearing, "They're always like this." Hangeng looked at the gawking girls, thought for a moment, reached down, and grabbed my hand.**

"**What are you doing?" I hissed.**

"**If you feel that awkward about us walking together, I'll just make it look like we're a pair to the ELF." He said, gripping my hand.**

"**Are you crazy?" I hissed under my breath, "Are you trying to cause a scandal?"**

"**It's fine." He whispered, "It's not like we're a real couple or anything. Unless, that is, you want to be." I blushed.**

"**Whoever said I wanted to be a real couple with you?" I mumbled in Chinese. He laughed.**

"**Well in that case, let's go."**

* * *

**So that was how I spent the rest of my shopping trip. Holding hands and being lovey dovey with Hangeng. Every girl who is a Hankyung fan's dream right? For me, it had been something totally out of reach, and bound to never happen. Now that it was happening, it was much more awkward then I expected. People stared, but Hangeng had me ignore them. He distracted my attention by pulling clothes off of racks and having me try them on, and holding my hand any chance he got. I eventually got used to it, but it was still a little awkward. **

"**Does this look good on me?" I was trying my best to play the role of lovey dovey girlfriend as I posed in front of the mirror.**

"**Anything looks good on you Aika." Hangeng came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. The other twelve members struggled to hold back their laughter from behind a rack of clothing. I blushed.**

"**Are you sure?" I turned to look at him, and nearly regretted it. He was much closer then I had expected, and I found my face quite close to his. I felt his breath on my cheek, and my heart started pounding like crazy. **

"**I, um…" I pulled away from him and nearly ran for the dressing room.**

"**I'm going to change back!"**

* * *

** "You guys spoil me too much." I mumbled as I sat in the car surrounded by bags. **

"**It's for your birthday. Just live with it." Sungmin said with a happy smile. I laughed.**

"**I suppose I can." I suddenly became aware of the warmth of Hangeng's hand, which was still clasping mine. I pulled away quickly, and he looked at me in surprise before realizing the situation.**

"**Sorry." **

"**It's okay." Eeteuk chuckled softly from the front seat and exchanged a glance with Kangin. I blushed and looked out the other window.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And so, July passed, and my birthday came around. The oppas took the day off to spend it with me, and took me sightseeing.**

"**This is great!" I ran up and down the sidewalk in the Korean Imperial Palace. **

"**It's so pretty here!"**

"**Careful!" Eeteuk called, "You're gonna trip if you keep running like that!" I laughed.**

"**I'll be fine oppa!" But then, I tripped, and would have fallen if Hangeng hadn't grabbed my arm at the very last minute. I flashed a smile at him.**

"**Thanks!" He smiled and let me go. I ran ahead again, my arm feeling warm where Hangeng had touched it for some reason. **

"**Don't trip again!" Eeteuk called. I waved.**

"**I'm fine!!"**

* * *

** "Aika." I looked up from folding the clothes.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Want to go to China with me?" I blinked, sure I had heard wrong.**

"**Excuse me?" Hangeng smiled.**

"**Want to go to China with Super Junior M?"**

* * *

** "This is surreal." I mumbled as I stared at the floor of the airplane. I was on a plane with the five of the seven members of Super Junior M and headed for China.**

"**Hasn't everything in the past couple months been surreal?" Hangeng teased. I laughed.**

"**That's true." **

"**Say Aika." I turned my head at the sound of Donghae's voice.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You can speak Chinese right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good! That means we have another translator!!" I laughed again.**

"**Okay then, if that's what you see me as."**

"**Well, you're a friend too!" Donghae added hastily. I smiled.**

"**Whatever you say fishy."**

* * *

** "Hangeng ge-ge!" I took a step back as a cheerful youth nearly knocked Hangeng over as he tackled the older member. Hangeng laughed.**

"**Hi Henry."**

"**Welcome back!" **

"**It feels good to be back."**

"**Welcome back ge-ge." Zhoumi came up from behind Henry. Hangeng smiled.**

"**Hey Zhoumi." Siwon pulled Henry off of Hangeng.**

"**You're gonna choke him if you keep doing that." Henry laughed.**

"**Sorry." Zhoumi looked past Hangeng and saw me.**

"**Why, ge-ge, I believe you haven't introduced us to your girlfriend yet." I blushed, and Hangeng looked sharply at Zhoumi.**

"**Don't embarrass her, she's not my girlfriend!" **

"**Whatever you say ge-ge." Henry said, exchanging a glance with Zhoumi. I laughed and gave them a bright smile.**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Aika, but you can call me Shing Ling if you want to." Henry grinned.**

"**Ah, she speaks Chinese!" I smiled, and said in Cantonese.**

"**Cantonese too." Henry laughed.**

"**You've got a talented friend ge-ge!" Ryeowook poked Hangeng.**

"**Hyung, we should get moving." Hangeng took my hand.**

"**Okay everyone, let's go!" I blushed.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**For the sake of avoiding stupid rumors from the fans, we're doing the same thing as in the mall."**

"**But there are reporters here!"**

"**They don't care. Come on."**

* * *

** "So, um, what are we having for dinner tonight?" **

"**Isn't it Donghae's turn to cook?"**

"**What? Since when? It's not."**

"**Wait, shouldn't it be Zhoumi's?" **

"**Hold on, since when did I ever cook?" I watched the conversation go back and forth until I burst out laughing. They looked at me.**

"**What?" I tried to hold back my laughter.**

"**Nothing, nothing." I stood.**

"**Why don't I cook tonight?"**

"**But you're a guest!" Hangeng protested.**

"**It's fine!" I reassured him, "Just let me do it this once."**

"**Well if you want to…" Hangeng still looked a little uncertain. I laughed.**

"**It's okay. The kitchen is this way right?"**

* * *

** "Aika, you're cooking is the best!" I smiled at the seven young men clustered around the table.**

"**Why thank you."**

"**You should have cooked for us earlier!" I laughed.**

"**I can cook every day if you want."**

"**Good idea!" I laughed again at the unanimous cry. **

"**Then it's settled."**

* * *

** "Good luck." **

"**Thanks." I stood by the van as Hangeng and the rest of Super Junior M headed for the game grounds where the MC was waiting. Today Super Junior M was going to be on a variety show, and Hangeng had insisted that I come along. **

"**Shing Ling!" I started as I heard my name.**

"**Yeah?" Hangeng beckoned for me to come over, so I did. He introduced me to the MC.**

"**This is Aika." He motioned to me.**

"**You've got her to thank for our good health." I laughed.**

"**Don't be silly oppa, you've been taking care of yourselves. I have nothing to do with it."**

"**Well you have something to do with it." He said with a laugh. I laughed too.**

"**You're so silly." The show started, and I watched from the sidelines. It was "Bravely Moving Forward" and it's objective was to help little children in places suffering from poverty get a brand new school. I watched as the first challenge started: to walk across a thin wooden plank bridge carrying a bowl of water and pouring it into the bottle on the other side to lift up the key to the box that contained the sticker that represented part of the donation that was to be made. **

"**This is hard!" Donghae called down from the bridge. **

"**Just keep moving!" the other members shouted back. **

"**Meanies!" He shouted back. I laughed from where I was watching. After that game came the "sumo wrestling game". To my amusement, the seven boys had to dress up in costumes to look like traditional Chinese versions of sumo wrestlers and try to force the two professionals out of the circle. It wasn't easy. Half of the members failed before Zhoumi managed to push both out of the circle. The final challenge was to row a broken boat across the lake to reach the red flag. I could only laugh as Siwon decided to jump into the lake, but ended up dragging Henry with him. The two ended up wading through the water to the flag with Siwon giving Henry a piggy back ride. It was totally cute, but it broke the rules and thus disqualified them. But it was cute all the same. Hangeng nearly tilted the boat over as soon as his duo set off, which made me burst out laughing again. He glared at me from the boat, and I gave him a sweet smile. He sighed, shook his head, and headed on. I cheered along with everyone else as they reached their destination, then nearly gasped as Hangeng tripped while stepping up to shore. But he smiled brightly and waved back as Zhoumi waved the red flag triumphantly. I shook my head as the cameras were turned off and the group headed over to where Super Junior M stood gathered around Hangeng. **

"**Sheesh, I would think that you would know better than to trip Hangeng." He frowned at me.**

"**Not like I wanted to." I pulled his pant leg up to his knee and took out a cotton swab dipped in disinfectant and all that good stuff. **

"**It hurts!" He protested.**

"**Well at least now you can say that you earned that money for the children with sweat and blood." I replied. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day, the boys had a free morning, and so we decided to head off to Hangeng's mom's dumpling shop. I stared at the little shop when we arrived. Plum Blossom Family Dumplings. Hangeng led me in, and the bell let out a cheerful little ring as we stepped in.**

"**Mom!" Hangeng called in Chinese, "Mom!" A woman appeared from the back of the restaurant. **

"**Ah! Hangeng!" She hurried over and hugged her son. **

"**Welcome everyone!" She beamed at the seven boys. Donghae struck up a conversation with her, and while they talked, my eyes wandered around the shop. Pictures decorated the walls, pictures of Hangeng, fans, and celebrities with his mom. I smiled to myself. It was just like it had been described before in talk shows I had watched. **

"**Aika." I looked at Hangeng as he said my name. **

"**Yes?" He beckoned towards me, and I walked up to him.  
"Mom." He said in Chinese, "This is Shing Ling." I smiled and bowed.**

"**It's nice to meet you Mrs. Tan." She smiled.**

"**Son, I didn't know you had such a pretty girlfriend." I blushed, and Hangeng's eyes widened.**

"**Mom! She's not my girlfriend, she's a friend!" She laughed.**

"**Whatever you say dear." She patted my hand. **

"**Order whatever you'd like sweetheart. Hangeng knows what's best." I laughed too.**

"**Okay, I will."**

* * *

** "Ah!!!" I stretched happily as we exited the dumpling restaurant.**

"**That was fun!!!!!" Hangeng smiled.**

"**Did you like my mom's cooking?" I beamed.**

"**Oh absolutely! It was great!" I thought for a moment.**

"**But I like my mom's the best. It can't be helped." Kyuhyun laughed.**

"**Are her dumplings really good?" I grinned.**

"**Yes!"**

"**We'll just have to try them one of these days." Hangeng commented. I looked at him.**

"**Ya know, my mom's in America."**

"**So?"**

"**You wouldn't mind going there?"**

"'**course not!"**

"**Haha. Perfect your English first oppa." **

"**Who said I couldn't speak English?"**

"**Please hyung." Donghae flashed Hangeng a cheesy grin, "Anyone who's watched Full House will know that you can't speak English fluently."**

"**Hush Donghae." Hangeng snapped. He grinned again.**

"**It's true."**

* * *

** And so, our trip to China ended. Upon returning to Korea, the crazy schedule of Hangeng and the rest of the group resumed its normal run, and continued this way for another couple months. (Fortunately, with no more awkward incidents). Before I knew it, December had arrived.**

* * *

** "Oppa?" The five oppas looked up from their breakfast as I spoke.**

"**Yes Aika?"**

"**What's Christmas like in Korea?" The five men exchanged glances.**

"**Well…it's like any other Christmas I suppose." Heechul said, "We get together and open presents…"**

"**But this year we have a program to do first, but then we come home and celebrate ourselves." Eeteuk put in. I sighed.**

"**That's not what I meant!"**

"**Then what do you mean?" Shindong asked, looking confused. I shook my head.**

"**Nevermind." Christmas celebrations probably weren't that much different. I pulled out a sheet of paper. **

"**What do you guys want for presents?"**

* * *

** And so, Christmas came before I knew it. To my surprise, it actually wasn't that different. Super Junior had a performance, and then we all headed back to the dorms to open presents. **

"**Presents!" Sungmin and Ryeowook cried happily at the sight of the little tree that we had managed to fit in the condo with thirteen boxes under them. Heechul poked them.**

"**Quit squealing like little girls." He teased, and proceeded to do an imitation of them.**

"**OH!!! Presents!! YAY!" Hangeng laughed and swept past the group.**

"**Oh hush hyung. Let them get excited. It is Christmas after all, and I'm sure Aika got us good things." He turned and smiled at me.**

"**Right?" I smiled.**

"**I hope you all like them." Eeteuk laughed.**

"**I'm sure they will." Heechul picked his up and shook it.**

"**Don't shake it oppa! It'll break!" I panicked. You weren't supposed to shake a box of glass bottled perfumes! The sweater I had put in there would make the impact softer, but still…Heechul's eyes lit up.**

"**Sounds like it's something good." We sat down around the tree, and Heechul proceeded to rip open his present. **

"**Ooh! Perfume!" He sprayed some onto himself and laughed. Leeteuk raised an eyebrow at Heechul's excitement and shook his head.**

"**Okay then Heechulie.." Sungmin opened his.**

"**Oh hey! Everything's pink!" He took out a stuffed pink bear with the words "I love Sungmin" on its shirt.**

"**It's so cute!" For Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Kangin, I had each gotten clothes that matched their nicknames (Donghae had a fishy one, Eunhyuk had monkey ones, and Kangin had a gorilla one because…well, hey, gorillas are strong animals okay?) Knowing that Siwon was a strong believer, I had gotten him a book of Christian personal stories (you know, like those Chicken Soup ones) and clothes decorated with horses. (I got everyone clothes.) Ryeowook, Kyuhyun and Kibum got pajamas with cute animals on them. (Hey, I didn't know them well enough to know what they wanted exactly…what else was I supposed to do?) Eetuek got a pair of pajamas with the words "leader-shi" sewed in fancy lettering. Hey, he was the leader. It made sense. Hangeng got clothes (obviously, everybody did) but along with it was a sweater I had knitted myself. I watched as he fingered it gingerly. Actually, caressed was more of the correct word.**

"**It's soft…" I found myself blushing. **

"**Do you like it?" He smiled brightly.**

"**Yes I do!!" I smiled in relief. **

"**That's good. Think of it as a thank you for saving me the other day." Hangeng laughed.**

"**Don't be silly, it was nothing." **

"**Don't be silly, it was nothing." Heechul imitated Hangeng's slightly accented Korean, as he loved to do, and sent me into a fit of giggles. For Yesung, I got him clothes. (I knew the least about him. Sorry Yesung fans. But it's true, I had no idea what he absolutely loved) and a book on one of his favorites singers. Shindong, well, I got him food. He loved food, and everyone knew it. Of course, I got him clothes too. As we sat chatting after opening the presents, Donghae spoke.**

"**Aika jie-jie." I looked at him.**

"**Yes Fishy?" He stood, and the other members did the same.**

"**Let's go." I blinked.**

"**Go? To where?" Hangeng held out his hand to help me up.**

"**Your Christmas present."**

* * *

** "So, um…what is my Christmas present exactly?" I looked around at the Suju members.**

"**You'll see in a minute." Sungmin promised. I frowned.**

"**A surprise?"**

"**Of course." Heechul said, winking. I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair.**

"**If you say so oppa." Kangin looked at his watch.**

"**Hyung, where are they?" I blinked. **_**They?**_** Eeteuk shrugged.**

"**No idea. They said they'd be here."**

"**You called them hyung!" Yesung protested. **

"**Well they're gonna come!" Eeteuk replied, "Those dongsaengs keep their word, and I know it." I blinked for the third time that night.**

"**Dongsaengs…?" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Ryeowook ran to get it. A moment later, he dashed back in, grinning. I looked at him curiously. What was going on? The members exchanged glances, grinning broadly. I frowned in confusion. Then I heard soft footsteps, and a voice spoke.**

"**Oh dear, we're late aren't we?" My head snapped up as a recognized the voice.**

"**YUNHO?!"**

* * *

**Author's note: Heehee, I bet you all know who's visiting, don't you? Stay tuned, and remember, review!!!!**


	8. Author's note

Just in case anyone was wondering, no I'm not insulting Yesung or anything, nor am I putting down Siwon for being a majorly strong faithed Christian, nor am I insulting Shindong for his weight. I love them all. Just to put that out there, for the people who overly analyze things.


	9. Chapter 8

**Jung Yunho stood at the entrance to the room, looking around. His gaze fell on me as I screamed his name. He stared at me for a bit, until Micky and Xiah, chatting animatedly, wandered into the room. Micky followed his leader's gaze and saw me.**

"**Woah….hyung, what's a girl doing here?" **

"**How am I supposed to know?" Yunho hissed. Jaejoong appeared behind the trio, followed closely by Changmin.**

"**Hey hyungs." Jaejoong greeted Super Junior then saw me.**

"**Um…" I stared straight back at the five young men standing before me. For the second time in my life, I was seeing in person right before my very eyes, one of the top Kpop bands in the world. I turned to Hangeng.**

"**Don't tell me…" I flapped my hand at the five band members standing in the doorway. He grinned.**

"**Meet DBSK." I gaped at him. **

"**Seriously?"**

"**Merry Christmas." Eeteuk said with a smile. I turned back to DBSK, and forced myself not to stare and gape like a stupid fan girl. Yunho smiled.**

"**Hello, my name is Jung Yunho." He held out his hand to me.**

"**But you probably know that already." I swallowed. He didn't quite have the same effect on me as Hangeng did, but I could already tell that he was a nice sweet guy. I smiled.**

"**Hello oppa, my name is Aika." I said politely, "It's an honor to meet you." He laughed as we shook hands.**

"**I wouldn't say honor Aika. That's an exaggeration."**

"**You're too polite oppa."**

"**As are you." We both laughed. Micky dashed up and seized my hand, shaking it happily.**

"**Hi Aika! I'm Micky!" I laughed.**

"**Nice to meet you Micky." Jaejoong walked up to us.**

"**Hey Micky, if you keep doing that, her hand's gonna fall off." Micky laughed and let go.**

"**Sorry." Jaejoong took my hand and bowed over it.**

"**Nice to meet you my lady, I am Jaejoong." I blushed despite myself.**

"**Anyanghasaeyo, Jaejoong-oppa." He kissed my hand.**

"**Anyanghasaeyo, Aika." I blushed even more. Hangeng came up and pulled Jaejoong away.**

"**Getting a bit close there dongsaeng?" Jaejoong laughed.**

"**Just joking hyung, geez, no need to be so protective." Hangeng frowned. I looked at him. Just **_**why**_** was he getting so protective? Xiah and Changmin came up.**

"**Chill hyung, she's okay. You know the way Jaejoong is." Changmin patted Hangeng comfortingly. Hangeng sighed, and seemed to realize that he had been overreacting just a little, and returned to his seat. I smiled at Changmin and Xiah.**

"**Nice to meet you two!" I looked at Xiah.**

"**I watched that MV you did with Zhang Li Yin. It was amazing!" Xiah smiled.**

"**That's great! I take it you liked it?" I thought of the amazingly touching MV of Timeless, and nodded vigorously. Xiah laughed.**

"**That's good." We all sat down again. I looked at Super Junior.**

"**Just how did you…?" I motioned at DBSK. Yesung hid a smile, and suddenly Ryeowook looked embarrassed. I stared at them.**

"**What?"**

"**Well you see…" Ryeowook began, then trailed off. I looked at him, then at Yesung, then at Eeteuk.**

"**Explain?" Eeteuk chuckled, then spoke. **

"**Well you see, we were wondering what to get you for a Christmas present, and Ryeowook was putting the laundry away the other day, so we asked him to see if he found anything that you liked in the room." I looked at Ryeowook, and he blushed.**

"**I'm sorry noona, but your Ipod was right on the table, and I thought it would be a good idea to see what music you liked so…" He bowed.**

"**Mianhe!" I sighed, and shook my head.**

"**You guys…It's okay Wookie, I don't mind."**

"**So when we figured out that you liked DBSK Aika, we decided to give you a surprise meeting." Yesung finished. I smiled.**

"**Thank you!" **

"**So Aika." Yunho began, "Which one of us do you like best?" I started and stared at him.**

"**What?"**

"**Which of us do you like best?" He repeated. I gaped at him.**

"**Um, I um…" I was at a loss of words. How was I supposed to answer? I knew clearly who I liked best, but to say it out loud in front of them…it would be too embarrassing!! Changmin laughed.**

"**It's okay Aika, just say it, we don't mind." I looked down at my hands and mumbled,**

"**Jaejoong." They all burst out laughing, and I looked up.**

"**What?" **

"**Oh nothing Aika, we just figured as much." Micky said, "I mean, Jaejoong is the lead vocal and all, and he is good looking." **

"**That's not the main reason why I like him!" I protested, "Besides, Yunho's second!" **

"**Whatever you said Aika." Xiah said with a smile. **

"**While you're at it Aika –noona," Kibum said, "Why don't you tell us which one of us Super Junior members do you like best?" I stared at him.**

"**You're kidding right?" He shook his head, smiling.**

"**Yeah, tell us!" Sungmin cheered. Kyuhyun smiled encouragingly at me, and I stared at the floor, blushing. Telling DBSK who I liked best was one thing, but Super Junior was my favorite band of all time! It would be even more embarrassing than DBSK! Eeteuk chuckled.**

"**You don't have to say it Aika, just look at the person that you like best." I frowned, and looked around the group of thirteen boys shyly. They looked back at me curiously. My gaze traveled around, then landed on Hangeng. He smiled encouragingly at me, I blushed, and averted my gaze to the ground. Shindong laughed.**

"**Figures." I looked at him.**

"**What?"**

"**She likes Hankyung-hyung best!" Kangin shouted. I blushed even more. Hangeng looked at me.**

"**Do you now?" I nodded silently. **

"**Who's second?" Yesung asked. **

"**Fishy." I mumbled. The members burst out laughing again, and my face flushed even more. Sheesh, this was embarrassing!**

"**Why does this question always come up anyway?" I muttered. **

"**Because we like to know!" Heechul said, still laughing away. I covered my face.**

"**You guys…" I muttered in English.**

* * *

_**A week later…**_

"**Happy Birthday to Sungmin! Happy birthday to you!!!!" We all clapped as Sungmin blew out the candles. Everyone was tired from performing, but that hadn't stopped them from taking time out to celebrate Sungmin's birthday. **

"**Happy 22****nd****!!!" Everyone shouted. Sungmin grinned broadly. **

"**Thank you everyone!!!" As he put down the cake, Heechul suddenly shouted, **

"**Time to punch the birthday boy!!!" Sungmin let out a cry as he was suddenly under siege of fists from his playful hyungs and dongsaengs. I laughed as Sungmin threw his arms over his head. It was adorable really. They were all into their twenties, yet they still acted like little kids. Oh well, they had the right to do so. Heechul scooped up some icing with his finger and smeared it over Sungmin's face. He let out a shout and returned the favor to his hyung. Before I knew it, an all out icing war had started. **

* * *

** "Aika, Aika." I looked up from folding the laundry as Eeteuk said my name. He motioned to me, and I walked over to him.**

"**Today, we're going on Intimate Note. Do you know what that is?" I thought for a moment, then nodded.**

"**It's that show that helps awkward band members become friends right?" He nodded.**

"**Exactly." I looked at him curiously.**

"**So…what did you need to say to me?" **

"**We're going to set up Kangin and Sungmin." Eeteuk replied, "But they know nothing about it, so don't you mention a thing!" I nodded.**

"**I got it oppa."**

"**One more thing." Eeteuk whispered, "After successfully setting up Kangin and Sungmin, we're setting up Heechul and Eunhyuk."**

"**Two pairs?" I whispered back in surprise. He nodded.**

"**So don't say a thing okay?"**

"**Got it."**

* * *

** "Did you whiten your teeth?" I stifled a laugh from where I was watching Kangin and Sungmin attempt to make a conversation flow smoothly. What kind of question was that? In front of me and the rest of the camera crew, the rest of Super Junior were cracking up as they watched the scene from the TV set up in front of them in the secret room they were eavesdropping from. It was April 24, and as part of a plan to make the relationship between certain members less awkward, Super Junior had agreed to show up on Intimate Note. **

"**You should rewhiten it." Kangin was saying, "It's gone down a little." **

"**Yeah." Sungmin agreed awkwardly. They sat in awkward silence for a bit until Kangin sighed and rubbed his head.**

"**Aish, this is awkward. When are they going to show up?" (They being the rest of Super Junior)**

"**I don't know." Sungmin replied nonchalantly. Kangin sighed and stared at the ground.**

"**Aish ,there really IS nothing to talk about!" Sungmin giggled, thought for a moment, then said,**

"**Actually, I've wanted to start boxing…" Kangin looked at him in surprise.**

"**Really? Boxing?" Sungmin nodded.**

"**I actually want to box with you hyung." He said shyly. Kangin smiled brightly.**

"**Really?" Sungmin nodded and looked down, seeming to be embarrassed. Eeteuk stood.  
"Okay, time to send down the first intimate note!!"**

* * *

** So in the end, Kangin and Sungmin could be considered a big success, as was Heechul and Eunhyuk. The boys had a great time joking about it as we headed home.**

"**I can't believe you guys!" Heechul was pretending to be mad, but of course, he didn't mean it. He fake glared at Hangeng.**

"'**Stop teaching me how to curse'? Since when did I teach you how to curse?!" Hangeng laughed.**

"**I was joking, I was joking. But it is true that you teach me a lot of things." Heechul smacked him playfully, and Hangeng let out a silly yelp.**

"**Aika!" He whined, "He hurt me!" I laughed and poked Heechul.**

"**Don't be mean oppa." **

"**Oh, he deserved it!" Heechul protested. Hangeng rubbed his head.**

"**That hurt!" I laughed and rubbed his head too.**

"**It's okay Hangeng, you're strong enough. Sheesh." All the members burst out laughing, and I leaned back into my seat. They were all so silly.**


	10. Chapter 9

"**AIKA-NOONA!" I looked up in surprise as someone shouted my name and Donghae nearly tackled me. **

"**Woah! Fishy! What's up?" He laughed and smiled sweetly.**

"**Will you cook for us tonight?" I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 p.m. The Suju boys had about an hour before they had to head off to some function they were performing at.**

"**Now?"**

"**Yes please?" Sungmin and Ryeowook appeared behind Donghae, and the trio looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't help it. They were too cute.**

"**Alright, alright. Where's everyone else?" **

"**Here!" Eeteuk called from the front of the condo. I put down my book and headed for the kitchen.**

"**Dinner coming right up!"**

* * *

** Like all good things in the world, good things must come to an end. Before I knew it, April, May, and half of June had passed. And reality hit me as I sat in my room one day, staring out the window. My eyes wandered to the calendar I kept hung up on my wall.**

"**I'm due to return home in mid-July…" I mused. Then my eyes widened. **_**Mid-July!?**_

"**Aw crap." I muttered. Had that much time passed already? With all the shows Super Junior had been going on lately, I hadn't even noticed! I stood from the bed and walked over to the calendar. No. It was coming to an end all too soon. I hated to admit it, but I didn't want to leave. I had become attached. Not as a fan girl, but as a friend. Super Junior hadn't treated me like any random fan girl, but as a member of their family. I blinked back sudden tears.**

"**I don't want to leave." I whispered. But I had to. Law school was waiting for me, as were my parents. I couldn't stay. I looked at my watch. 6:00. They would be home soon, hungry and tired. My eyes traveled around the room. If I stayed until the last day possible, I wouldn't be able to leave. **

"**I'll leave now." I whispered to myself, "I'll live in a hotel until I have to leave for home and get used to living by myself. Yes, that's what I'll do." But first, I had to make sure everything was set when they came home. I packed my things, then went to the kitchen.**

"**Forgive me everyone."**

* * *

** I hurried out from the SME dorms, keeping my head down so that hopefully no one would notice me. I could feel the security guard watch me curiously as I left, but I ignored him. Making a scene would do me no good. I hailed a taxi, and headed to the hotel I had been in before going to live with Super Junior. All went smoothly until I reached the hotel entrance.**

"**Aika?" I froze as a voice spoke my name. I recognized that voice. My head turned slowly, and my gaze fell on Yunho and Changmin.**

"**Why hello there Aika!" Changmin said cheerfully, "What are you doing here?" I started and attempted to hide my suitcase behind my back.**

"**Oh, nothing." Yunho took off his sunglasses despite the gawking fan girls. **

"**Nothing huh? What's with the suitcase?" I looked behind me and laughed nervously.**

"**It's nothing! Really!" Micky, Jaejoong, and Xiah appeared.**

"**Aika?" Jaejoong cried in surprise. I pressed a finger against my lips.**

"**Shh! Not so loud!" **

"**What are you doing in front of a hotel?" Xiah asked curiously. Micky looked from my suitcase to my frantic expression.**

"**Ohhh, I get it. Aika, are you running away from home?" My eyes widened, and I looked down at the street. **

"**Absolutely not! Besides, the dorms were never my home anyway! It was only a temporary home…"**

"**HA! So you **_**are**_** running away from home!" Micky cried triumphantly.**

"**SHH!" I shushed him. **

"**Anyway, I'm not running away from home!" I snapped at them. I turned away from them and entered the hotel, my heart pounding. This was bad. If they told any member of Super Junior, they would come find me, and then…I'd end up never leaving. I bit my lip as I approached the desk and reserved a room. No matter what, I was going to have to break off this attachment with them. It wouldn't work. No, it would never work.**

* * *

_**Hangeng POV**_

** "Shing Ling!" My voice rang through the condo as the members and I entered the dorm.**

"**Shing Ling!" I frowned. That was strange. She usually came running as soon as she heard the key in the door. **

"**Aika?" Shindong called. We walked farther into the condo, and still there was no Aika waiting. **

"**Aika?" Eeteuk shouted. No answer. I looked around in confusion, then let my gaze fall onto the dinner table. Covered plates lay on the wooden table. **

"**Hyung." I pointed at the table, and Eeteuk followed my gaze. **

"**What the…" We headed over to the table and uncovered the dishes. Aika had taken the time to cook everything we liked to eat. I found myself smiling. She really knew us well. **

"**Well wasn't that nice of her?" Heechul murmured. I nodded. Then Eeteuk-hyung spoke.**

"**Guys. You might want to take a look at this." I looked up. He was holding a white card, and on his face was a strange expression. **

"**What's up hyung?" We surrounded him and looked at the card he was holding. I recognized Aika's flowing calligraphy-like handwriting almost immediately. **

_**Dear oppas:**_

_** I thank you for taking care of me so much over the past year. I've really enjoyed my time with you all. But, as I've realized, all good things must come to an end. It is time for us to part. I know I have about a month left before I am supposed to return home…but I must admit, I have grown attached to you all. You have all been so nice to me. I feel like I'm a part of your family now, and I really am grateful. But oppas…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be able to leave. I've grown attached. And the only solution I see to this problem is for me to leave early. Don't try to find me. I'm still in Korea, but please, don't search for me. Just promise me to take care of yourselves when I'm not by your side anymore. Enjoy the dinner I made, (I made some extra, it's in the refrigerator) and keep practicing your English. Maybe one day we'll meet again in America.**_

_** Saranghaeyo, **_

_** Aika**_

* * *

**It felt as if time had stopped. Shock gripped me as I stared at the note. She **_**left**_**? I felt my feet moving, and suddenly I was running for the door. Eeteuk-hyung's voice called after me as I ran, and suddenly Donghae tackled me from the front, and Heechul's arms wrapped around me from the back. **

"**Stop it hyung!" Donghae shouted.**

"**Let me go!" I shouted back, "I have to go find her!"**

"**You can't!" Heechul snapped into my ear, "She told us not to, remember?"**

"**But she can't just leave!" I shouted. Suddenly, searing pain flashed across my cheek, and I found myself on the floor. Eeteuk-hyung stood over me.**

"**Are you sane now?" He asked, "Or do I have to hit you again?" I rubbed my stinging face and glared at him.**

"**Move hyung." He was in my way to the door. **

"**No." Eeteuk leaned down towards me.**

"**I see you're still not in your right senses. Shall I hit you again?" He raised a hand, and Heechul grabbed it.**

"**Stop it hyung. Hitting him a thousand times over isn't going to help." Heechul sat down next to me.**

"**Look Hankyung. Aika told us not to go find her, and we have to respect her wishes." Leeteuk sat down too.**

"**Listen dongsaeng. Aika has her own hopes and dreams too. We can't force her to stay here, no matter what. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave either, but she has to. She has a future to take hold of. We can't stop her." I looked away from them and stared at the ground, my mind reeling as I forced myself to calm down. What was I doing? What had I been trying to do? Why did it matter to me that much if Aika left or not? Eeteuk-hyung noticed my silence.**

"**Are you calm now?" I nodded. Sungmin walked up and pulled me to my feet.**

"**Come on hyung, let's all go sit down."**

* * *

** We sat in silence, the note on the coffee table between us. **

"**So, um…what are we gonna do?" Kangin mumbled awkwardly. **

"**No idea." Kibum murmured.**

"**Well, what can we do?" Eeteuk asked, "Not like we can get her back, we don't even know where she is. Besides, life goes on." I looked at Eeteuk. Being the oldest really did pay off. He was the calmest out of all of us. The phone rang, and Ryeowook reached over to pick it up.**

"**Hello? Oh, hi hyung." We watched as he spoke, then a surprised expression filled his face. **

"**REALLY!? Oh thank you hyung!" He hung up and turned to us with a bright smile.**

"**That was Yunho-hyung. He said he saw Aika at the hotel down the street. After doing a little investigating and convincing he found out that she was in suite 905." I stared at him.**

"**Really?" He nodded, looking excited. I stood quickly and headed for the door.**

"**Where are you going hyung?" Kyuhyun called.**

"**To find her." I called back.**

* * *

_**Narrator POV**_

** The remaining members of Super Junior stared as the door closed behind Hankyung.**

"**Um…are we just going to let him go like that?" Siwon asked. Eeteuk chuckled.**

"**Well I suppose we can't stop him. Last time was hard enough as it was. If Aika refuses to come back, then he'll come back on his own. That boy has to learn from the hard way, so let's let him."**

* * *

_**Aika POV**_

** I stared out the window, bored. After getting used to following Super Junior everywhere, just sitting here and doing nothing was strange. Going out wasn't an option, because there was always the chance that I would either see Hangeng and the others or see Super Junior stuff out on the street and wish to go back, which would completely defeat the purpose of me leaving. I sighed and played around with the ring around my finger. There was a knock on the door, and I looked up.**

"**Who is it?" There was a pause, and a voice spoke.**

"**Housekeeping." I blinked. Housekeeping? But they weren't supposed to come until I left the room, if I did at all.**

"**Come back later!" I called.**

"**Please open the door Miss." The voice said, "There is something important that you must know." I frowned. The voice was starting to sound a bit familiar, muffled as it was. I stood and opened the door.**

"**Hey." My eyes widened, and I nearly screamed. Hangeng stood before me, smiling. I slammed the door in his face.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I sat on the bed, my heart pounding in my chest. Hangeng was finally gone. Thank goodness. If he had stayed and talked through the door any longer, I was afraid that I would have given in. I fell back onto the bed.**

"**Oh what am I doing?" I covered my eyes. **

"**You are an idiot Aika." I scolded myself.**

"**If you want to stay then stay! It's not that hard." I rolled over onto my side and sighed. My one year stay in Korea had turned out like this. Who would've known? I looked out the window and saw heavy raindrops falling. A sudden thought occurred to me. Where they going out to perform tonight? I walked over to my bag and pulled out the copy of their schedule that Eeteuk had given me. Why I still had it, I didn't know. I scanned my eyes over the page.**

_**May 1: MBC Music Bank, "Sorry Sorry"**_** I frowned. So they did have a performance. It was raining really hard too. I grabbed my umbrella and headed for the door. I had to see that they were at least well sheltered. **

* * *

** Fans were screaming out names of their favorite Super Junior members when I arrived.**

"**Hangeng!!"**

"**Eeteuk!"**

"**Sungmin!!"**

"**Ryeowook!!!"**

"**Yesung!!!" I managed to find a space in the crowd where I could see them. They seemed to each have a "bodyguard" of sorts and an umbrella. I sighed in relief. **_**Silly Aika. Of course they're well protected. They are top stars after all.**_** I sighed and was about to go when Heechul's gaze fell on me. My eyes widened as he tapped Hangeng on the shoulder and pointed in my direction. Hangeng saw me, and made a move to head for me. I took a step back, and ran.**

* * *

_**Hangeng POV**_

** "Aika!" I called out to her but she was gone. I sighed. **

"**There she goes." Heechul murmured. We got into the van, and I leaned back into my seat. I was exhausted. And I missed Aika terribly. I didn't know why, but I just did. Then Siwon, who had been studying me for a while, spoke.**

"**Hankyung-hyung." **

"**Hm?**

"**Are you in love?" Instantly all conversation in the van came to a standstill. I stared at Siwon incredulously. **

"**WHAT?!" **

"**Are you in love?" He repeated innocently. **

"**What the…what the heck are you talking about!?" I spluttered, "How can I be in love when I didn't even have time to take care of Rong Rong?" **

"**Falling in love doesn't need time sometimes hyung." Siwon said sweetly, "Who knows, maybe you fell in love and didn't even realize it." I frowned at him.**

"**With whom do you speculate I'm in love with?"**

"**Aika-noona." He stated clearly. Everyone stared at him incredulously.**

"**WHAT?!" Twelve voices, including mine, shrieked at him. **

"**You can't be seriously Siwon." I snapped at him, crossing my arms, "I am definitely NOT in love with anyone, much less Aika. Why would you think that anyway?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, the way you're always so out of it ever since noona left." Siwon replied.**

"**I do not!" I protested.**

"**Yes you are."**

"**No I'm not!" Heechul poked me.**

"**Actually, I've been noticing it too. It always looks like your mind is floating somewhere." I stared at him and was about to retort when Eeteuk-hyung spoke.**

"**Yes Hankyung, I've seen it too actually. You almost did the wrong dance move today. I saw it." **

"**You're not helping!" I shouted. Thankfully, the van pulled up to the condos just then, and I shooed everybody out. **

* * *

_**Aika POV**_

"**Darn umbrella." I stood soaking wet in the doorway of my hotel suite. Despite using an umbrella, I was still somehow soaking wet. How, I didn't know. I glared at the red umbrella in my hand and tossed it aside.**

"**Useless." I muttered. Umbrellas were supposed to keep water out, not in. Sheesh. An image of Hangeng's seemingly desperate face surfaced in my mind, and I shook my head to rid myself of it. Thinking of them would only make me feel depressed. I sneezed. Okay, standing in the middle of my room soaking wet wasn't going to do me any good. I headed to the bathroom. Time to take a shower.**

* * *

_**Hangeng POV**_

_**"You're in love with Aika-noona."**_** Siwon's words rang through my head as I sat on my bed, running different possibilities through my mind. I was in love? Crazy. No way, no how. **

"**I mean, I like her, but that doesn't mean I'm in love right?" I mumbled to myself. I did miss her, I did want to see her again, I did want to hear her laugh and see her smile again, but I…**

"**No no no!" I threw my arms over my head. I was **_**not**_** absolutely NOT in love with Aika! **

* * *

** "Achoo!" I sighed as I sneezed yet again. **

"**I gotta have a cold or something." I muttered as I lay on the bed. Stupid umbrella. My head was pounding, and I felt dizzy as I stared at the ceiling. My cellphone rang, and I reached across to the night table to grab it.**

"**Hello?" I mumbled blearily.**

"**Aika? Aika-noona?" I groaned. I hadn't even bothered to check the caller ID. **_**Stupid, stupid Aika!**_** Oh well, too late now.**

"**Yes Ryeowook?" **

"**Oh yay! I actually found you!" I sighed.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well..um, you see, we all miss you!"**

"**And?**

"**Just wanted to let you know…" I coughed and sat up.**

"**Well that's just lovely Wookie." **

"**Noona, are you sick?" I slipped to the floor and walked back and forth in the little isle in front of the beds.**

"**No, I'm fine." I sneezed and coughed again. **

"**Doesn't sound like it noona." **

"**I'm fine." I rubbed my temple, which was throbbing with a headache.**

"**Anyway, don't worry about me, or think about me. Tell the others that too."**

"**Um, okay noona." I sighed and shook my head. Ryeowook was so sweet and innocent. **

"**Okay Ryeowook, I'll…" My vision suddenly blurred, and my voice trailed off. **

"**Noona?" He sounded worried.**

"**I'm fine." I muttered. I took another step, pitched forward, and was swept away into darkness.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hangeng POV**_

** "Aika-noona! Aika-noona!" I started as I heard Ryeowook's frantic cry. I looked up from my seat on the couch to see him shouting into the phone, looking worried.**

"**What's wrong Ryeowook?" He looked from the phone to me.**

"**She was talking, and then she just broke off and then I heard a thump…" He looked around at us.**

"**Do you think something happened to her?" I felt my heart start to race with anxiety. I stood and headed for the door.**

"**Hankyung." Eeteuk grabbed my arm.**

"**I won't let you stop me this time hyung." I snapped.**

"**I'm not going to." He said, "But we're coming with you this time." I gaped at him.**

"**What?"**

"**We're coming along."**

* * *

_**Aika POV**_

** I awoke to the sound of an annoying pounding on my room door. **

"**Aika!" A voice was shouting. I groaned. My head was pounding, and I was in no mood to move. But the pounding persisted, so I staggered towards the door. Upon opening it I came face to face with thirteen worried boys.**

"**Aika!"**

"**Aika-noona!"**

"**Thank goodness you're okay!"**

"**Is everything alright?"**

"**Aika-noona…" All of their voices babbling on and on only made my headache worse.**

"**Guys…be quiet please…" My legs gave out and I collapsed against the doorframe. **

"**Aika!"'**

"**Aika-noona!" Strong arms lifted me up and carried me to the bed. **

"**Are you alright Aika?" A cool hand pressed against my forehead and I let out a soft sigh. It felt good. I opened my eyes and saw blearily the faces of Hangeng, Siwon, and Eeteuk, while other figures were dashing around the room. I closed my eyes and moaned.**

"**Why are you all here?"**

"**Can't be helped that you nearly freaked poor Ryeowook out when you suddenly stopped talking." Eeteuk said with a smile. Hangeng's hand was still on my forehead.**

"**You're running a fever Aika." I pushed him away.**

"**Dejame en paz." **

"**I won't." He said firmly, "And besides, I don't speak Spanish." I sighed and closed my eyes. My head was spinning enough as it was! I didn't need to see them again. Ugh. Sungmin appeared beside Hangeng and handed him a box.**

"**Here." Someone put their arm around my shoulders and lifted me up into a sitting position. I coughed as something was forced down my throat. A pill. Gross. Then I was allowed to lie down again, and a soft voice was speaking to me as the covers were pulled over my body.**

"**Sleep now Aika, it'll be okay soon." And sleep I did. **

* * *

** When I opened my eyes, I felt disoriented. I was lying in my bed, a blanket put snugly over me and a pillow fit comfortably under my head. There was something warm in my hand, and I turned my head to see what it was. My eyes widened, and I gasped as I saw Hangeng fast asleep next to me. His hand was clasped tightly in mine, and he had his head resting against the bed. Which also meant that he was seriously close to me. I breathed slowly, my heart pounding rapidly. **

"**Hangeng?" My voice came out as a whisper. He stirred and opened his eyes.**

"**Oh, good morning Aika." He sat up straight, then seemed to realize that he was holding my hand and pulled it away quickly, blushing slightly.**

"**Why are you here?" I asked. **

"**You don't remember?" He replied. I thought for a moment. I remembered opening the door to see Super Junior standing there, then I had collapsed, and then…I blinked and looked around.**

"**Where's everyone else?" He rubbed an eye tiredly.**

"**They probably left. They all have schedules."**

"**Don't you?"**

"**Not until late afternoon."**

"**Oh." There was an awkward silence between us. I sighed.**

"**You should leave."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because the longer I see you the more I'll want to return and you know I can't do that Hangeng."**

"**I know." He said softly, looking downcast, "But we miss you so much."**

"**I know." I murmured. I turned my head away from him, so that my heart would stop pounding so much. **_**Sheesh, what's wrong with me?**_**Suddenly, I heard Hangeng shift, and I let out a cry as I was swept into his arms.**

"**Hangeng?!"**

"**Aika." He murmured into my ear, "Please come back?"**

"**But why?" I whispered, "You know I can't."**

"**There are law schools here." He said, "And besides, I…I love you."**

* * *

** I went limp with shock as Hangeng spoke. I pulled away from him.**

"**What?"**

"**I love you." He stated firmly, seeming more confident than the first time he had said it.**

"**I've probably always have, but I just haven't realized it until now." I looked away.**

"**You're not joking are you?"**

"**Of course not." He said, "Why would I?" He tilted my face up so that I was looking at him.**

"**Aika, until you left and I saw you collapsed on the floor, I didn't realize how important you were to me. I can't lose you." Hangeng looked into my eyes.**

"**I'm usually more reserved than this, but today, I'm afraid that I won't be able to say it if I don't blurt it all out in one rush." I stared at him, my mind whirling. Had he just said what I thought he just said?**

"**What?"**

"**Wo ai ni." He said clearly. Hangeng reached out and stroked my face gently.**

"**You don't have to answer immediately, but I'll be waiting. And everyone is waiting for you to return." I looked down, my heart pounding. **

"**This is…sudden." Hangeng rose from the bed.**

"**I'll leave now. I have to get going anyway. I, um…I'll be waiting for you at home." I bit my lip as he headed for the door.**_** If I let him go now…he'll be gone forever, and my chance will be lost.**_

"**Hangeng-gege." He paused as he reached for the doorknob. **

"**Yes?" I slipped off the bed and ran to him.**

"**Take me home." I whispered, staring at the floor.**

"**What?"**

"**Take me home." I threw my arms around him. It wasn't a gesture of love or anything, but I didn't want to let go. I wanted to go home with him, and see everyone else. No matter what I told myself, I couldn't let go of them, no matter how I tried. **

"**Don't leave me alone." He stiffened, and then wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Then let's go."**

* * *

** "Stay here." Hangeng instructed me as we entered the condo. He went farther in, was gone for a couple moments, and then came back. **

"**Okay, come on." I followed him into the condo, pulling my suitcases behind me. I looked at him curiously as he helped me dump my stuff onto the floor of the room we were sharing.**

"**Why did you have to check the condo for emptiness?" He gave me a cheesy grin.**

"**Well I wanted to give the others a surprise, seeing as they're out right now and all..." I laughed. **

"**I suppose you're justified in that thought." My suitcase started to fall over, and I reached for it. So did Hangeng. Our hands touched as we both grabbed the suitcase, and I found myself blushing. I hadn't forgotten his words. He loved me. Hangeng was in love with me. My heart started pounding like crazy, and I pulled my hand away.**

"**Sorry." He murmured as I sat down on the bed.**

"**It's okay." I said softly. We sat in yet another awkward silence for a few moments. **

"**Um, so what do you have to do today?" I asked.**

"**I'm appearing on Kiss the Radio later, and we have an awards ceremony to attend to tonight. I also have a fundraiser to go to, and a local charity event." I perked up at the news of an awards ceremony.**

"**An awards ceremony? Will it be broadcasted live?" He shrugged.**

"**Probably."**

"**Then I'm going to watch it from here!" I declared. Hangeng blinked and looked at me.**

"**Are you now?" I nodded.**

"**Yup! And when you guys come home laden with loads of awards, I'll have a delicious dinner waiting for you guys!" He laughed.**

"**Oh I don't think we'll win that many awards. There are a lot of great artists out there." I poked him.**

"**But you guys are the best."**

"**In your eyes."**

"**Mine and a lot of other peoples'." He laughed.**

"**I guess you're right. But whatever happens, I hope you still cook for us."**

"**Oh don't worry, I won't let you starve."**

* * *

_**That night**_

** "And the winner is…Super Junior!!!!" I let out a happy cry as Super Junior won (yet again). How many times had I heard that sentence already? Oh well, it didn't matter as long as they won!! Again, Eeteuk was crying while making his speech while Eunhyuk was sobbing away, as usual. I smiled as they cried tears of joy. When we were little, we used to say guys weren't allowed to cry because it was a girl thing. Hey, who cared now? Super Junior had just won the biggest award of the night for goodness sake! They were allowed to cry. Then Eeteuk said something that caught my attention.**

"**Aika, wherever you are, we hope that you're watching this!"**

"**We miss you lots noona!"**

"**Come back and see us!"**

"**We love you!" A tear trickled down my face.**

"**Oh you guys…" They were so silly. I watched until the show ended, then went to finish dinner. They would be hungry when they came back. **

* * *

** Just as I finished the last dish, I heard the sound of the key in the lock and the door opening. I smiled. Just in time. The chatter of thirteen excited boys reached my ears as I put the food onto a dish. **

"**Boy am I tired."**

"**Yeah, but I'm hungry."**

"**I just want to go to sleep or something."**

"**I'm hungry too. What are we going to do tonight for food? We told the company to not get that ahjumma to come anymore when Aika moved in because Aika always found a way for us to get food."**

"**Hankyung, can't you make some fried rice?"**

"**We had that yesterday and the day before that. It's unhealthy to have so much fried rice."**

"**But what are we going to do? I'm hungry!" The babble of their voices were getting closer, and I guess that they had left the front entryway of the condo and were coming farther in. **

"**Hey, what's this?" **

"**Food!"**

"**Why's there food here?"**

"**No idea. Why is there food here Eeteuk-hyung?"**

"**I don't know. I didn't arrange for it…"**

"**Did the company find out that Aika left so they called the ahjumma back?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Hey! Ahjumma-shi!! Are you here? Where are you?" I giggled softly to myself. They were so silly. Since when had their ahjumma known how to make both Chinese and Korean food? I picked up the dish and walked from the kitchen. The plate made a soft **_**thump**_** as I put it down on the table, but the boys were so busy discussing who had made their food that they didn't notice.**

"**It must be that ahjumma-shi."**

"**I guess. Who else could it be?"**

"**Seeing that Aika isn't planning to come back, I suppose it must be the ahjumma."**

"**Since when did the company employ her back?"**

"**How am I supposed to know?" I laughed out loud.**

"**Who are you calling ahjumma?" They froze at the sound of my voice, and all conversation cut off in an instant. They turned slowly, and stared, wide-eyed at me.**

"**AIKA!"**

"**AIKA-NOONA!"**

"**You're BACK!!!!" I suddenly found myself surrounded by twelve eager and happy young men, their faces shining with bright smiles and cheerful expressions.**

"**I can't believe it! Am I dreaming?" Sungmin asked, peering at me.**

"**No Minnie, I'm here. You're not dreaming." He pinched himself.**

"**Ow! I guess I'm not dreaming." I laughed and poked him.**

"**Of course not." Hangeng laughed and walked up around the group to me.**

"**Surprised everyone?"**

"**Of course!" Heechul shouted, "I mean, who wouldn't be if a good friend suddenly shows up in your home with a dinner fully prepared for you and all…" His voice trailed off.**

"**Wait, did you know about this already?" Hangeng smiled innocently.**

"**Of course I did. I did bring her back after all." Immediately he found himself under siege of his bandmates' fists.**

"**You knew and didn't tell us?"**

"**How could you hyung, you knew we missed her!"**

"**Were you planning to keep her all to yourself?"**

"**Come on, be honest!"**

"**You were supposed to tell!" I laughed and pushed Hangeng's attackers away.**

"**Hey, calm down you guys. He only wanted to surprise you all." **

"**Still!" Yesung protested, "He should have told us!" I patted him on the arm.**

"**Whatever you say Yesung-oppa." I motioned at the food on the table.**

"**Come now, let's not let the food get cold." **

"**Yeah!" Ryeowook cheered, "Food! Let's eat!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? Hangeng finally confesses his love to Aika. Was it too silly? Cheesy? Unoriginal? Come on people, r&r!!**


	13. Chapter 12

"**Hangeng?"**

"**Hm?" We were lying in our beds, late at night, waiting for sleep to come.**

"**I'm glad I came back." He laughed softly.**

"**I'm glad you're back too Aika." There was a pause, and then he spoke again.**

"**Aika?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**About what I said earlier…" I thought for a moment. Earlier? **_**I…I love you. **_**Oh yeah. That. **

"**What about it?"**

"**You don't…have to answer me yet."**

"**I know. You've told me that already."**

"**Just…reiterating." I laughed.**

"**Got it."**

* * *

** "Ah, Aika, just in time." Eeteuk flashed me a smile as I walked into the SM practice room.**

"**Where's everyone else?" I asked. The dance room was devoid of everyone except for the leader.**

"**Off changing into more comfortable clothes." He replied, "Hey, can you stay here for a moment? I need to check to see if the sound works." I smiled.**

"**No problem." He left, and I wandered around the dance room for a while. Suddenly music blasted out from the speakers, making me shriek. I laughed at myself as I realized that this was the music that Teukie had gone to test.**

"**Silly me." I chided myself. The warm up music had a nice and steady beat to it. I closed my eyes and let it thrum in my veins. The song was captivating, and slowly, it pulled me in. Without realizing it, my feet started moving to the rhythm and I slowly began dancing across the room. As long as the music was playing, I danced. Honestly, I didn't really realize it myself. At least, not until the sound of clapping broke into my thoughts. I turned quickly to see Super Junior standing in the doorway, clapping. I blushed.**

"**How long have you guys been there?"**

"**Long enough to see most of your dance!" Kyuhyun said, smiling. I looked down in embarrassment, remembering the time Hangeng and I had been dancing. **

"**Have you ever thought about going professional?" Eunhyuk asked. I blinked. **

"**Professional?"**

"**Yeah, like in the entertainment industry." I looked at him.**

"**Well…it's certainly crossed my mind before…"**

"**You should go pro." Hangeng commented. I switched my gaze to him.**

"**But I wanna be a lawyer."**

"**Well yes…but things can change right?" I sat down on the dance floor.**

"**I suppose I can think about it. But I don't think I'm cut out for showbiz…"**

"**Sure you are." Donghae sat down next to me. **

"**You're an amazing dancer, and you've got the looks."**

"**I can't sing." I protested.**

"**I'm sure you're fine." Yesung said with a smile, "Why don't you sing something?" I gaped at him.**

"**WHAT!?" No way was I going to sing in front of one of the top vocalists in Super Junior. **

"**Come on, it'll be fine noona." Ryewook said, "Please?"**

"**Yeah, please?" Sungmin added, looking at my hopefully. I looked away from them. They were too adorable!! **

"**Don't look at me like that you guys! You know I can't take it when you go aegyo on me!!!!"**

"**Then sing!" Kyuhyun said cheerfully. I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering what would be appropriate to sing. Maybe…I opened my mouth.**

"_**If you haven't changed your mind  
soba ni ite hoshii yo Tonight**_

tsuyogaru koto ni  
tsukareta no  
osanasugita no  
Everytime I think about you baby  
ima nara ieru I miss you  
It is hard to say I'm sorry

tatoeba dareka no tame ja naku anata no tame ni  
utaitai kono uta wo  
owaranai story tsuzuku kono kagayaki ni  
Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni

Memories of our time together  
kesanaide kono mama don't go away

atatakaku tokedashite tashikameru no  
yasashisa no shizuku kono mune ni hirogatteku  
setsunai hodo ni I'm missing you  
kasaneta te hanasanaide

tatoeba kanau nara mou ichido anata no tame ni  
utaitai kono uta wo  
owaranai story taema nai itoshisa de  
tell me why oshiete yo zutto eien ni"

**The song flowed from my lips easily, the lyrics coming to me on their own. When I finished, I opened my eyes that I had closed at the beginning of the song, and found thirteen boys staring at me. I blinked.**

"**What?"**

"**What song was that?" Ryeowook asked.**

"**Oh, just a song I heard in a movie I was watching. What, is there something wrong with it?" Donghae zipped over to me and grabbed my arm.**

"**That's it noona, you have to come with us." I started and stared at him.**

"**What?! Why?" Hangeng came over and took my other arm.**

"**SM is gonna have to see what a major talent you are." I gaped at him.**

"**No way! Let me go!" But, despite my protests, I was dragged from the room and to the van. **

* * *

** "Let me go oppa! Let me go I said!" People stared as Donghae and Hangeng dragged me through the doors of SM Entertainment, followed by the other 11 members of Super Junior.**

"**OPPA!" I shrieked.**

"**Keep it down!" Hangeng clapped his hand over my mouth, making me blush. **

"**Where are you taking me?" I mumbled through his fingers.**

"**To see our manager." Leeteuk replied, leading the way. **

"**I thought you each had a separate manager!" I protested, pushing Hangeng's hand away.**

"**Well, we have a collaborative one too."**

"**Oh." I was led to the elevator and pulled in.**

"**I still haven't agreed to anything yet you know." I muttered as we rode up.**

"**Oh you will soon enough." Kangin said cheerfully. **

"**I thought I told you I wanted to be a lawyer!" I snapped.**

"**But you did want to be an entertainer a while ago." Kibum reminded me.**

"**But I gave up on that!"**

"**Well it's about time you took it back up."**

"**OPPA! Let me go home! Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Why are you so against it anyway?"**

"**Because...just because!"**

"**That is not a reason Aika."**

"**Yes it is!"**

"**No it's not." Hangeng tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.**

"**Look Aika. If SM does agree to sign you, then will you accept?" I found myself lost in his dark orbs, and blinked.**

"**I suppose…" I had given up on the celebrity dream a while ago…now that the chance presented itself…it wouldn't hurt, would it? While I was thinking, we arrived at the correct floor, and I was ushered out. I followed them as they walked up to a door with a huge wooden door. Eeteuk proceeded to knock politely and a voice said, **

"**Come in." Eeteuk opened the door and poked his head in.**

"**Soo Man-gakha, we brought someone to see you." The voice spoke again.**

"**Ah, Jungsu, come in." Eeteuk slipped in and beckoned for us to follow. I followed the boys shyly and found myself inside SM Entertainment's CEO's office. I gaped at the boys.**

"**You must be joking."**

"**We're not." Shindong said with a smile. Eeteuk reached out and pulled me to the front of the group.**

"**Gakha, this is Aika." I bowed.**

"**Nice to meet you." He nodded politely in return.**

"**What is it that you need her here for Jungsu?" Eeteuk pushed me forward.**

"**Gakha, you have got to hear her sing." I gaped at him.**

"**Oppa!" He flashed me a smile before continuing, **

"**Her voice is amazing, you must hear her sing!" Lee Soo Man looked at me.**

"**Well, I trust Jungsu's opinion. Why don't you sing for me Aika?" I stared at him.**

"**B-b-but…" Super Junior surrounded me from behind.**

"**Come on noona, there's nothing to be afraid of."**

"**Yeah Aika, it'll be okay."**

"**Go on, sing." I looked at them, back at Lee Soo Man, then sighed. Here goes nothing. I opened my mouth…and sang.**

* * *

**Author's note: Endless Story is a song from the Nana movie, so all credits go to them. Romanticized lyrics credits go to the website I got them off of, . So I take no credit for those things. Of course, Lee Soo Man is SME's, I don't own that character of my story. You know the drill, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**When I finished, everyone in the room was grinning broadly at me. I looked at them curiously.**

"**What?" Lee Soo Man clapped. **

"**Well then Jungsu, you are right. She does have talent." I blinked. Had he just said what I thought he had? Eeteuk beamed. I looked from him to Lee Soo Man and then back.**

"**What's going on?" Lee Soo Man smiled at me.**

"**Aika, would you like to sign a contract with us?"**

* * *

** My hands were still shaking as I stared at my hands. Hangeng patted me.**

"**Don't look like that." I stared at him.**

"**How could I not? It's not every day I get offered a sudden contract to the world of celebrities."**

"**All you have to do is sign it." Yesung said. I glared at him.**

"**Easy for you to say!" Kibum smiled kindly.**

"**I understand. But it was your first dream right? Now you're just getting the chance to fulfill it." I sighed.**

"**I know. But my parents really want me to be a lawyer." Hangeng reached over and took my hand. I blushed deeply as the warmth of his hand seeped into mine.**

"**Look, just follow your own dream. If you follow your parents' wishes and end up not being happy, then what's the point? They'll understand." I looked up at him.**

"**You sure?" He smiled.**

"**Positive."**

* * *

** I stared at the phone, unsure of what to do. Super Junior sat crowded around me.**

"**Come on Aika, call them." Eeteuk encouraged. I frowned, looked at him, then back at the phone.**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**You've already pressed the numbers. Just press 'call.'" Donghae said. I frowned even more, and Hangeng tilted my chin up.**

"**Don't do that. It'll give you frown lines." I blushed and looked away. What was with me and blushing in front of Hangeng these days?**

"**Fine." **_**Here goes nothing.**_** I pressed call, then waited nervously as the phone rang. **

"**Hello?" I swallowed.**

"**Mom?" She laughed.**

"**Why hello sweetie. What's up?"**

"**Um…" I looked at the oppas, and they motioned for me to go on.**

"**I have something to tell you Mom."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I…um…" I swallowed, took a deep breath, and blurted, **

"**I got offered a contract into SM entertainment." There was a pause, and then,**

"**What?"**

"**I got offered a contract…into SME…" She didn't say anything else, so I turned to Super Junior and mouthed,**

"**Help me!" Hangeng chuckled and held out his hand for the phone. I slowly gave it to him, fearing the worst. He smiled as he took it, then spoke.**

"**Hello?" He paused as he listened, then laughed.**

"**Ah yes, my name is Hangeng. Aika is currently living with me and my bandmates." I flailed my arms at him. The last thing my mom needed to know right now was that I was living with five guys and with the rest of the band one floor below us! Hangeng smiled reassuringly and continued talking. I watched him nervously until he said, **

"**Yes, I'll take care of her." And hung up. I blinked.**

"**So…?" He smiled brightly. **

"**It's settled." I blinked again.**

"**Seriously?" He smiled.**

"**Yup. And she told me to take care of you." I stared at him in confusion.**

"**She did?" His eyes met mine.**

"**Well I am your boyfriend. In her eyes anyway." I gaped at him.**

"**WHAT!? Is THAT what you told her?!" He looked at me innocently.**

"**Yes." I could barely resist the urge to tackle him to the floor.**

"**How COULD you?!" He held out his hands.**

"**Well it was the only thing I could do to make her trust me enough to leave you in my care. What's more, she gave the green light for the contract." I sighed.**

"**But now she thinks you're my boyfriend!"**

"**Is there a problem with that?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I…I…I haven't even answered you yet!" Ryeowook looked at me.**

"**Answered?" I looked at Hangeng.  
"Don't they know?" He sighed and shook his head, looking embarrassed. I sighed too.**

"**Oh geez. Well you see…" Hangeng clapped his hand over my mouth.**

"**Don't say it please. It's embarrassing." **

"**Come on, now you HAVE to say it!" Heechul exclaimed, eyes shining. **

"**You did it didn't you Hankyung?" Eeteuk said in a teasing tone.**

"**He did!" Eunhyuk yelled happily. Hangeng's face turned a shade of pink.**

"**Guys…" **

"**IT'S OFFICIAL! HE DID IT!" Donghae crowed. Hangeng reached over and slapped him playfully.**

"**Shut up! Do you want everyone in the dorms to hear you?" **

"**I wouldn't mind." Donghae mumbled from behind Hangeng's fingers. I peeled Hangeng's hand away from Fishie. **

"**Just admit it Hangeng." Of course, I felt embarrassed too, but what good would it do to hide it?**

"**Oh, Aika's giving you away now!" Kangin teased, "No hiding it!" Hangeng stared at his hands, looking really embarrassed now. **

"**You asked for it." I said, poking him, "And besides, I haven't even answered you yet."**

"**You should noona!" Sungmin said. **

"**It's not that easy Sungmin!" I protested. **

"**You don't have to rush Aika." Hangeng said with a smile, "Take your time." Though he said that, I still heard the anxious tone in his voice. He wanted to know how I felt about him. I couldn't blame him. We sat in awkward silence for a while, until Eeteuk clapped his hands.**

"**Come on, let's go have dinner. We don't want the food to get cold." I followed him, relieved to change the subject. **

* * *

** "Aika." I looked up at the sound of my name.**

"**Oh hi Teukie." He stood at the door. **

"**Mind if I come in?" I smiled.**

"**Sure." He sat down next to me. **

"**So…you're staying here for good?" I laughed.**

"**For now, yes." He was giving me a strange look.**

"**Only because of the contract?" I looked at him curiously.**

"**Why of course. Why else?"**

"**Oh, I don't know. Hankyung?" I stared at him.**

"**What do you mean?" He smiled slyly.**

"**Oh, you know what I mean." I looked away.**

"**No I don't."**

"**Yes you do."**

"**No I don't."**

"**Yes you do." Eeteuk looked at me sternly. **

"**Come now Aika. Tell me."**

"**Why does it matter to you?" I muttered, looking down. **

"**Because it's about the future happiness of my good friend Hankyung." Eeteuk replied. I sighed.**

"**I don't know." Eeteuk sighed.**

"**Aika…" **

"**I know, I know!" I sighed and lay out on the bed.**

"**I have to answer him soon, I know! But I don't know how!"**

"**Well…do you feel happy around him?"**

"**Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that I love him does it?" He chuckled. **

"**I suppose not. But do you…always want to see him?" I blinked. **

"**Do I…" I thought over it. Did I? I remembered the short time I had been away from Super Junior. I had always missed them, but…in my heart, I had missed Hangeng the most. Eeteuk seemed to notice the reason behind my hesitation in answering his question. **

"**You love him Aika." I looked up in surprise.**

"**And you know that why?"**

"**From the look on your face." Teukie poked the middle of my forehead.**

"**You're not very good at hiding your emotions Aika." I blushed. **

"**Since when were you a love master?" **

"**Since now." Eeteuk stood.**

"**Hurry and confess to him. He's getting impatient, I can tell. And that doesn't happen often, so I know this is important to him." I smiled.**

"**Got it!"**

* * *

_**How to tell him, how to tell him…?**_** That was the question running through my mind all through dinner. The members chatted animatedly, trying to fill the awkward silence between Hangeng and me. I raised my eyes cautiously in his direction, only to find him looking at me too. I squeaked in surprise and looked back down again. Eeteuk cleared his throat. I looked at him. He gave me a look that said **_**Get on with it already!**_** I gave him a despairing look and mouthed, "Help me!" Eeteuk frowned and shook his head. I frowned, and looked around at the other members. They looked at me helplessly. I sighed. This wasn't getting me anywhere. Then Hangeng suddenly stood.**

"**Aika." I looked up.**

"**Yes?" He came over and took my arm.**

"**Come with me."**

* * *

** "Where are we going?" I shouted over the wind. **

"**You'll see in a moment!" Hangeng shouted back. I tied my hair up as the wind whipped it up into the air as we drove along the highway. We drove along until the ocean came into view, and Hangeng stopped the car. I looked at him curiously as he walked over and opened the door for me. **

"**Come on." He led me to the railing and we stood looking out at the ocean. We stood like that for a couple moments, then Hangeng suddenly spread his arms wide and shouted.**

"**AHHHH!!!" I started, then stared at him.**

"**Hangeng?" He laughed. **

"**I'm okay. Just felt like shouting." I blinked.**

"**Um…okay." He laughed again.**

"**It relieves stress Aika." I nodded slowly.**

"**Okay then…" He chuckled and turned back to the ocean.**

"**Feels nice doesn't it?" I stared at the ground.**

"**Um, yes." We stood silently staring out at the ocean. I stared at my feet. Here was my chance.**

"**Hangeng?" He looked at me.**

"**Hm?" **

"**Close your eyes." He smiled.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just do it." Hangeng laughed.**

"**Okay, okay." He closed his eyes, and I traced Chinese characters onto his back. **_**Ni Ai wo ma?**_** Do you love me? He stiffened, then answered in Chinese, **

"**Yes." I leaned close to him, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. My lips pressed against his cheek once, then I whispered quickly, **

"**Wo ai ni." I love you. I turned to run, but he grabbed my arm.**

"**Aika." He pulled me around, and I found myself pressed against him, our lips meeting in a kiss. His strong arms held me tight, leaving me no room to move. **

"**Hangeng." I gasped as we broke apart at last.**

"**Sorry." He said sheepishly. I laughed softly. **

"**I guess it's okay." Hangeng hugged me.**

"**I'm so glad that you answered the way you did. I was so afraid that it would be the opposite." I laughed, then sneezed. Hangeng laughed softly and unwound his scarf. **

"**It is a little chilly for a summer's day. Do you want to wear this?" Without waiting for my answer he wrapped it around my neck. I blushed. The scarf was soft and warm, and smelled like him. Hangeng looked over me disapprovingly.**

"**Tsk tsk. I'm gonna have to punish you." I looked at him questioningly, and he grinned.**

"**Hold out your hand." I did so, and squeaked in surprise as his hand came down and grabbed mine. **

"**You'll never break free now." Hangeng said with a bright smile. I blushed and slowly curled my fingers around his hand. Hangeng laughed.**

"**Come on, let's go back. The others will be worried." I laughed too.**

"**Okay."**

**Author's note: Okay everyone. What do you think? Cheesy? Dumb? Needs improvement? Come on, review! **

**P.S.: Who likes the "love master" Teukie?**


	15. Chapter 14

**The members were chatting innocently when we returned, but I knew better by the smug looks they exchanged. They had been waiting for our return, knowing exactly what was going to happen. **

"**Welcome back hyung!" Sungmin called sweetly. **

"**Yes, welcome back!" Ryeowook echoed. The members were all smiling their innocent sweet faced smiles, but behind them I knew were expressions of pleasure. Hangeng took my hand and led me to them.**

"**What were you guys gossiping about while we were gone?" Heechul gave him a look of mock horror.**

"**Gossip? That's for girls Hankyung. We were merely…" He made a flourish in the air with his hand.**

"**Discussing." The other members were trying to hold down their laughter (but epically failing to do so). Hangeng raised an eyebrow.**

"**Sure. Whatever you said Heechullie." **

** I woke up the next morning feeling strangely giddy. I could hear Hangeng's soft breathing from his bed, and smiled to myself. The clock read 5:30, and I slipped out of bed. The boys had two more hours to sleep, so it was best to let them rest. I slipped to the kitchen after a quick freshening up in the bathroom.**

"**Let's see…" What would be a good thing to make for breakfast? Suddenly, arms wrapped around me from behind, making my shriek in surprise.**

"**Shh!" A voice hissed in my ear. I turned in surprise.**

"**Hangeng! What are you doing up?"**

"**Because you are." He replied, resting his head on my shoulder. I wacked him playfully.**

"**Sweet mouth. Since when did you know how to say these kinds of things?"**

"**Since now." I laughed softly.**

"**What do you want for breakfast then?"**

"**Anything you make." He said sweetly. I laughed again and steered him to the couch.**

"**Very well then, anything I make it is."**

** The smell of food eventually woke up the other members too, and they crowded around in the kitchen, wondering what I was making. I eventually had to shoo them out, (much to their disappointment) because they were getting in my way of making their food with their constant questions and peeks over my shoulder. **

"**Hankyung," Eeteuk said thoughtfully as we ate, "It's not like you two are going to sneakily go on dates." Hangeng looked at him curiously.**

"**I guess that's true."**

"**Make it official to the world!" Kangin suddenly exclaimed. We all stared at him.**

"**Official…to the world?"**

"**I don't see why not." Kangin said innocently. Kibum put down his chopsticks. **

"**I agree. What would be the point of dating when you have to do it secretly?"**

"**Totally unromantic." Siwon and Donghae said at the same time. Hangeng laughed and slipped his hand around mine from under the table.**

"**Do you agree Aika?" **

"**Most definitely." I replied. The boys were right. How could you date properly when you have to do it secretly? It wasn't a crime. Hangeng laughed again.**

"**Alright then. The next time I'm asked, I'll tell everyone that you're my girlfriend."**

** "So Aika, are you ready for the press conference tomorrow?" I smiled brightly at my new manager, Hei Ryung noona. **

"**You bet!" Tomorrow would be the day when SM would introduce me as their newest trainee, and maybe, just maybe, the chance Hangeng needed to introduce me as his girlfriend. As if on cue, an arm slid around my shoulders, and I turned to see Hangeng behind me, grinning cutely. **

"**Hey. Ready to go?"**

"**Go where? I asked, feeling confused. **

"**Dinner with me." He replied, taking hold of my hand.**

"**Let's go!"**

** "This place is so pretty." I whispered. **

"**I know." Hangeng whispered back, smiling.**

"**Why are we whispering?" I asked, still whispering.**

"**I don't know." He replied, "I was doing it because you are." I reached across the table and smacked him playfully. **

"**Oh you." He laughed and cut into his steak.**

"**Say ah." I stared at him.**

"**You're going to feed me?" He shrugged.**

"**Why not?" I laughed.**

"**You're right, why not." I opened my mouth obediently and he fed me, which I did to him in return. We looked at each other, and laughed. **

** Hangeng's hands clasped my shaking ones.**

"**It'll be fine." He assured me. I looked at him and sighed, trying to slow my pounding heart. It was my first ever press conference where I would be the spotlight, and I was a nervous wreck. Hangeng pressed his lips gently against my cheek.**

"**You'll be a natural."**

** And a natural I seemed to be. I answered every question smoothly, and smiled cheerfully at the cameras. Then suddenly, the question I had been long waiting for came up.**

"**Hankyung-shi, what is the relationship between you and Aika?" Hangeng looked surprised.**

"**What?"**

"**Are you two a couple?" I looked at him encouragingly. It was time he kept his word. Hangeng sighed, looking troubled. He took one look at the reporters and said,**

"**No. She is my cousin."**


	16. Chapter 15

** Awkward silence filled the van. I sat staring out the window, my chin resting on a loose fist.**

"**Aika, I—"**

"**Enough." I cut Hangeng off.**

"**I don't need to hear it." There was another long pause before he tried again.**

"**Aika…"**

"**I said enough!" I snapped, glaring at him before turning back to the window.**

"**I don't need to hear anything at all." I knew he would have tried again if we hadn't reached the dorms at that moment. I stepped from the van, leaving boys to follow.**

** Hangeng and I lay in silence in our room that night, the annoying awkward silence spreading between us. I heard him shift in his bed, and then he spoke.**

"**Aika."**

"**Yes?" I murmured, knowing that I had to let him speak eventually, or else he would just keep trying, which would be troublesome.**

"**I'm sorry." He whispered, "I know I promised you but I…" His voice trailed off, and I sighed.**

"**Forget it."**

** The next day, the boys had a busy schedule from the very earliest hours of the day, and I was left alone in the dorm. My thoughts spun around and around my head. **

"**What should I do?" I whispered to the empty room. Did Hangeng really love me or not? After he had broken his promise yesterday, I didn't know whether or not to trust him or not anymore. Trust was a strange thing. It could easily be broken, but it can also be strengthened easily. **

"**How I wish it can be the latter." I muttered. I felt liquid running down my cheek, and I was surprised to find myself crying.**

"**What the…" Why was I crying? There was no reason to, right? A strangled sob came out of my mouth, and I buried my face into my hands.**

"**Stop it!" I screamed at myself, "Stop being so weak!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.**

"**I'm sure he had his reasons! I'm sure of it! Can't I believe in him just this once? Can't I forgive him just this once?" But even as I sat there, crying my eyes out, I knew I couldn't. It had been his first test of faithful love, and he had failed. I sighed and wiped the tears away. There was no use crying now. Not that it would change anything. I stood from my seat. I had to leave. It was time I left this all behind and moved on. **_**Call me melodramatic or over reactive if you will, **_**I thought, **_**but I can't stay here. I'm sure I can still develop a career back home.**_** And with that said, my mind was set. **

_**Thank you for taking care of me. Be good, oppas and dongsaengs. Fighting!**_

_**Aika.**_

**I left my note on the table, and went to the door. I looked around once more before opening the door. I had wanted to say goodbye personally, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.**

"**You coward Aika." I muttered to myself. Oh well. I reached out, opened the door, and left.**

** "I'm sorry Miss, but the next flight for the Maryland leaves at 3:00 this afternoon." I stared at the lady behind the desk.**

"**WHAT? But I need to leave now! The sooner the better!" She sighed.**

"**There's nothing I can do Miss, I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait." I sighed too.**

"**Fine."**

** I checked my watch again. 12:00 p.m. **

"**Any day now…"**

**3:00 p.m. At last. I stood and headed for the woman behind the desk near the entrance to the plane. I had only started walking when I heard my name shouted.**

"**Aika!" I was jerked to a stop as someone grabbed my arm from behind, and I whirled around to see Hangeng standing there, out of breath. **

"**You're not leaving." He stated firmly. I frowned.**

"**Oh? And what makes you think that?" His grip around my wrist tightened.**

"**My own will to make you stay." I tried to shake him loose.**

"**Let go!" **

"**I won't!" Hangeng only gripped me harder. **

"**Let go!" I snapped. **

"**No!"**

"**Hangeng let go of me!"**

"**I won't! Why do you have to go anyway?" **

"**You know why!" I shook my head.**

"**Hangeng…I can't trust you anymore. Not after…you broke your promise." He looked at me pitifully, a look full of hurt in his eyes.**

"**You can't trust me?"**

"**No." My heart hurt, but I continued anyway.**

"**Hangeng…tell me. Do you really love me?"**

"**Of course I do!"**

"**Then why did you lie?" He started in surprise at my question, and seemed to be at a loss of words. I sighed.  
"See what I mean? You can't even answer me."**

"**I had my reasons…" He mumbled.**

"**Then tell me!"**

"**I can't…it'll…it'll sound stupid." I sighed.**

"**Fine then. I'm leaving." **

"**Aika…"**

"**Either let go, or tell me your reason!" His hand slowly slipped from mine, and I stared at him incredulously.**

"**You're actually letting go?" His head bowed.**

"**Mianhe."**

** Korea's landscape was becoming farther and farther away. I pressed my hand against the window.**

"**Goodbye…"**

** "Miss Aika?" The maid stared at me as she opened the door. I smiled.**

"**Hi there."**

"**But aren't you supposed to be…" The maid gawked at me. I laughed.**

"**Later. Can I come in?" She stepped aside.**

"**Of course miss." I walked past her and into the living room.**

"**Hi Mom." She was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and looked up in surprise at the sound of my voice.**

"**Aika?" **

"**Hi." **

"**What are you doing here?" I plopped down next to her.**

"**Well, I decided that celebrity life in Korea just wasn't right. So here I am, back home." She gave me a funny look.**

"**I thought you were dead set on it."**

"**Not anymore!" I said, faking cheerfulness. **

"**I'm gonna stay right here." **

_**A month later…**_

_**Bam!**_** My hand slammed against the mirror of my practice room, and I looked up at my exhausted reflection. **

"**What is wrong with me…?" Not just today, but the past month. I couldn't do anything right. I knew what was wrong. I missed **_**them**_**. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it, nor did I want to. **_**Only one voice can soothe me right now…but I do not wish to hear it.**_

"**Miss? You have a phone call." I turned to the maid.**

"**Very well. Direct it to the phone down here please."**

"**Yes miss." I went over to the phone that was mounted on the wall, and picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Aika?" I blinked. That voice sounded strangely familiar…  
"Who is this?"**

"**Aika! It **_**is**_** you! Hey, Kyu, come here! I found her!" I frowned. **_**Kyu…?**_** As in **_**Kyuhyun?**_

"**Sungmin? Kyuhyun?"**

"**Yup!" they chorused together, "Hi!" I stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it back to my ear.**

"**How in the world did you find out my house number? And it's…" I looked at my watch. 3:00 p.m. **

"…**3:00 p.m. over here, which means it's at least 3 a.m. over there. What in the world are you two doing up?"**

"**Noona, do you have anything to do tonight?" Kyuhyun asked, clearly ignoring my question.**

"**Tonight? Nothing, why?" I asked, confused.**

"**Okay, dress really nicely tonight and wait outside at 7:00 p.m. sharp!" **

"**What? Why?" **

"**We'll be waiting!" Sungmin said cheerfully. I blinked again. **_**Waiting? But how would they…**_

"**Wait, Sungmin?" **_**Click.**_** I was left with the line buzzing in my ear.**

"**Aish…" **

** So despite my doubts about what was going to happen, at exactly 7:00 that night, I stood outside my house, waiting. **_**Just what is going on…?**_** A van came streaking up the road, and I took a step back as it screeched to a stop in front of me.**

"**AIKA!" I blinked as the driver's window rolled down.**

"**Sungmin?" He grinned broadly at me.**

"**Hi!" I stared at him.**

"**Just what are you doing here?" **

"**Picking you up of course!" Kyuhyun answered as he slipped out of the van. I gawked at him.**

"**Kyuhyun too?" **

"**Yup." He opened the door.**

"**In you go noona." **

"**Hold on a sec…" I frowned.**

"**Just why are you here instead of Korea?" **

"**Because we have a show here of course!" Sungmin said cheerfully. I looked at him suspiciously.**

"**Really now…"**

"**Yup! Now come on, we don't have that much time left!" I sighed.**

"**Fine." **

** "Ummm. Why am I sitting here of all places?" Sungmin and Kyuhyun had plopped me down into one of the front row seats. And by front row seats, I meant **_**front row.**_** As in the very first row of the middle section, with one of the best views of the stage anyone could get. Sungmin beamed.**

"**Just enjoy the show!" They dashed off, leaving me no time to protest. I sighed. Oh well. Might as well just settle in. About ten minutes later, the lights darkened, and the ELF around me cheered happily. I smiled as the boys appeared onstage. No matter what conflicts existed between Hangeng and me, my inner ELF still resided. Nothing could change that. They started out with Sorry Sorry, then moved on to Keep In Touch, It's You, and Don't Don. It was going to be a short concert, but hey, a concert was a concert. Twins, A Man In Love, and What If passed by. Then U and Miracle began, and I found my eyes following Hangeng. I mentally slapped myself. **_**Stop that Aika!**_** Then SJM's Super Girl kicked in, and I found myself looking at him again. And…he was also looking straight at me. Especially at the line of, "Oh my super girl, you are my baby girl." Except…he looked surprised to see me, as if he hadn't expected to see me there. But, nevertheless, he smiled at me all the same. It was a sad, sweet, melancholy smile, one that touched my heart and made it ache. It took all I had not to rush up there and hug him tightly, to cry and tell him that I loved him no matter what. But I didn't. Then Blue Tomorrow started, and I wanted to cry. The song was sad to begin with, but when Hangeng sung the chorus:**

"**When tomorrow comes, you won't be by my side anymore.", he looked straight at me, and tears threatened to overflow. **_**Why is it that I must react like this…?**_** I ended up staring at the stage floor for the rest of the song to keep from bursting into tears. "Me" began, and I watched as Super Junior M danced and sang happily onstage, as the song required. The song flew by, and the crowd was cheering and screaming like crazy by the time M took their bow. They looked truly happy to receive the love of their fans. But then…chaos broke out.**

** Hangeng was coughing. Really badly. As soon as they came up from their bows, it was like his body just gave in to a coughing fit. But why was he…my heart skipped a beat as he doubled over, then simply collapsed into Siwon's arms. The other members of Super Junior rushed onstage and surrounded him, calling out his name urgently.**

"**Hankyung!"**

"**Hankyung-hyung!"  
"Hyung! Are you alright? What's wrong?"**

"**Ya, Hankyung-shi! Now is not the time to be playing around!"**

"**Hankyung!" Through the bedlam, Sungmin suddenly seemed to remember that I was there.**

"**Aika!" He beckoned to me.**

"**Aika!" Some of the other members switched their attention to me, and called to me too.**

"**Aika-noona!"**

"**Aika! Get up here! He needs you!" **_**Go!**_** My brain screamed at me, but I felt rooted in place. **

"**Aika!"**

"**Come on Aika!" I didn't know what to do. But then…I saw him, lying in the arms of his fellow bandmates, an expression of pain twisting his face. My heart wrenched with agony, and my feet seemed to move on their own. **

"**Hangeng!" **


	17. Chapter 16

**My hand gently pushed back a lock of hair on Hangeng's face. Another sigh escaped from my lips, and Leeteuk put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Don't fret Aika, it was only a minor attack. He'll be fine." I smiled faintly at him.**

"**I know. It's just that…I didn't know Hangeng had gastritis…"**

"**It's currently a mild case, so we didn't worry too much about it." Heechul explained, coming to stand beside me. **

"**It seems to have worsened recently though." Sungmin said softly. **

"**Why?" I whispered. **

"**You." Leeteuk replied. I turned to look at him in surprise.**

"**Me?" He smiled sadly at me. **

"**Yes. After you left, he was kinda out of it, if you know what I mean. He lost his temper a lot, and we all know that doesn't happen very often. He got stressed pretty easily too, and we've been very busy lately so…" I sighed.**

"**I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." **

"**Well everything's fine now right?" Ryeowook said kindly. I smiled.**

"**I guess so." A single tear ran down my cheek, then another. Leeteuk looked at me, concerned.**

"**Aika?" I wiped at my face and stood.**

"**I'm fine. I think I need some fresh air, that's all." I stood and was about to leave when I was suddenly jerked backwards. I shrieked as I fell, and suddenly found myself looking into a pair of gentle dark eyes.**

"**All you need to do is to stay right here." Hangeng whispered softly. I stared at him, my heart thumping crazily, before my brain told me to start running. **

"**Let go of me!" He chuckled.**

"**No way." He tightened his grip on me.**

"**Do you really think I'll let you go now?" **

"**Let me go!" I screeched, fighting against him.**

"**No."**

"**Please!"**

"**No." **

"**Let me go!" Why I was trying to run, I didn't know. I just wanted to. I fought against him until I ended up smacking him in the face.**

"**Ow!" I panicked.**

"**Oh I'm sorry!" I reached over and touched his face.**

"**Did that hurt? Is it going to swell? Oh dear, there's probably going to be a bruise!" I blabbered on and on until he and the other members started laughing, and I broke off to look at them in surprise.**

"**What?" Then I heard Hangeng's voice.**

"**Aika." I turned to look at him.**

"**Yes?" My lips were suddenly pressed against his, and I let out a muffled squeak of surprise. But after a while…I just let myself relax and fall into the shape of his arms. **

"**Aika, don't leave me again, you hear?" He whispered as we pulled apart. I stared at him for a moment, then nodded. **_**No matter how much I wanted to deny it…I love him.**_

"**Sorry for lying like that in front of the reporters." Hangeng said, looking sheepish, "I had my reasons." **

"**I know." He looked at me brightly.**

"**But I can tell you what it is now!" I looked at him curiously.**

"**Really?" He rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Yeah…the members kinda slapped some sense and courage into me." I looked up at the surrounding members.**

"**Really now?" Leeteuk shrugged.**

"**Hey, he needed it." Sungmin and Kangin nodded enthusiastically from behind him. I laughed softly and stood. **

"**Thank you." I bowed, and Siwon pushed me back up.**

"**No need Aika." Hangeng tugged at my hand like a little kid.**

"**So do you want to hear the reason or no?" I sat down.**

"**Of course I do!" Hangeng looked at me sheepishly.**

"**It's 'cuz…I didn't want the paparazzi to think that you got to debut because of your relationship with me." I looked at him, then felt my lips curl into a smile. He looked at me in surprise.**

"**What are you smiling for?" I reached out and touched his face.**

"**Oh, nothing. I just feel happy that you were so thoughtful, even before I debuted." He took my hand.**

"**Of course. You know that you're the only one for me, and the only girl who will ever be in my heart as a lover." I blushed. Hangeng laughed and took my hands.**

"**Aika, promise me that you'll never leave me again?" I looked down and nodded, feeling embarrassed. Hangeng swept me into his arms and rested his cheek on my head. **

"**I missed you." He whispered. I laid my head against his chest.**

"**Me too."**

"**Come back with me to Korea?" I hesitated. I had two choices: stay here and be a lawyer, or go back to Korea, debut, and be with Hangeng. The prominent choice was clear. **

"**Yes."**

** I watched as Hangeng bowed in front of my parents.**

"**I am so sorry for the trouble I caused." My father looked at him with a frown. **

"**So. You are the one that caused this whole mess." **

"**Yes sir." Hangeng mumbled. My father's gaze shifted to me.**

"**And you are willing to go back to Korea with him Aika?"**

"**Yes Daddy." I said sheepishly. **

"**Hangeng is it?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Will you break my daughter's heart again?"**

"**No sir."**

"**Aika."**

"**Yes?"**

"**I do not wish to see you back all disappointed again, you hear?" I looked up.**

"**Does that mean I can go Daddy?"**

"**Yes Aika, it does." I leaped up from my seat on the couch and hugged him tightly.**

"**Thank you Daddy!"**


	18. Chapter 17

**Geng, you don't have to hold my hand so tightly." I whispered as Hangeng pulled me through the Chinese airport while cameras were going off everywhere.**

"**I'm not letting you go again." He replied smoothly. I looked down in embarrassment. He chuckled, stopped, and turned to face me.**

"**Come here." I blinked.**

"**Huh?" He laughed, and suddenly I found myself kissing him.**

"**Saranghaeyo." He whispered as he pulled away. I was still staring at him as he turned to the reporters.**

"**I'd like to let everyone know!" He shouted, "That Aika is not my cousin!" He turned to look at me again and took my hand.**

"**She is my girlfriend."**

** "Mom?" Hangeng called as he led me through the doors of his mother's dumpling shop, "Mom!" Mrs. Tan appeared from the back of the shop.**

"**Ah, son, you're back for another visit! You should have told me beforehand." **

"**I wanted to give you a surprise Mom." Hangeng said, smiling cutely. Mrs. Tan looked behind Hangeng.**

"**Oh hello Shing Ling." I stepped out shyly from behind Hangeng.**

"**Hello again Mrs. Tan." Hangeng pulled me forward.**

"**Quit being so shy Aika." Hangeng's mother looked back and forth between us.**

"**Hangeng, is there something you need to say? He smiled and lifted our intertwined hands.**

"**We're going out Mom."**

** Life resumed it's normal flow after we returned to Korea with Mrs. Tan's good wishes, and at last my debut date arrived. Posters of me along with my stage name, Mitsuki Cheng, were posted everywhere, from the streets to sides of office buildings to schools. **

"**The reaction to the promos is really good Aika!" Leeteuk cried happily as he glomped me from behind, making me shriek in surprise. **

"**Now all you have to do is have fun on the debut stage!" **

"**Easy for you to say." I muttered, turning to look at him and the other members.**

"**I'm a nervous wreck! Again!" Hangeng patted me reassuringly.**

"**Just relax. You'll do great, I'm sure of it." I covered my face with my hands.**

"**I'm nervous!"**

** I cocked my hip, put a hand on my waist and smiled coquettishly at the crowd as it burst into applause and cheers. **_**Success!**_** Hangeng enveloped me into his arms as I ran backstage. **

"**See? I knew you could do it!" I looked at him, then burst into tears. He stared at me.**

"**What's wrong?" I hugged him tightly. **

"**I was so nervous!" I wailed, "But I'm so glad it turned out good!" He laughed too and patted my on the back.**

"**Silly girl." **

_**Four Years later…**_

** It was August 4, one of the most important days of the year for me. So on the morning of that important day, I bounded down one floor to Hangeng's dorm and rapped on the door happily. He opened the door and smiled.**

"**Good morning." I ran past him excitedly.**

"**Good morning!" Along with the other members, we sat down to our usual joint breakfast, and I waited expectantly for something to happen. But…nothing did. The members ate their food calmly while making small talk. I nibbled at my food, waiting patiently. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Oppas?" They all looked at me.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Do you know what today is?" Leeteuk thought for a moment.**

"**Uh…let me see…well, today is Saturday!" I sighed, wanting to smack myself on the head.**

"**That's not what I meant. What's going on today?" **

"**Welllllll….we have two interviews today, a three live performances, a variety show to appear on…" I sighed again as Donghae started reciting their schedule.**

"**That's not what I meant Fishy…" He blinked and tilted his head adorably.  
"So what did you mean?" I sighed again and resisted the urge to smack some sense into him. **

"**What is special about today?" The members stared at me blankly.**

"**There's an awards ceremony today…" Leeteuk said, looking confused. I made a frustrated noise and looked at my boyfriend.**

"**Hangeng knows right?" He looked up in surprise and blinked innocently.**

"**Today?"**

"**Yes Hangeng, today." He thought for a bit.**

"**Uhhh…today is August 4****th****!" I motioned for him to go on.**

"**And August 4****th**** is?" He thought again, then looked at me excitedly like a little kid.**

"**Today!" I groaned, feeling very annoyed. Had they all seriously forgotten that today was my birthday? Even Hangeng? This was too much. I stood from the table and headed for the door. **

"**Aika, where are you going?" Heechul called after me. **

"**To work!" I shouted, "I have a schedule to complete!" Hangeng chased after me.**

"**You haven't eaten anything yet!" I turned to glare at him.**

"**My appetite is nonexistent right now!" **

** "Ugh." I rested my head against the cool wood of the table.**

"**I feel awful now." Hei-Ryung sat down next to me.**

"**What, 'cuz you got mad at Hankyung?" **

"**No." I muttered, "I'm still mad at him for forgetting my birthday. I just don't feel good because I didn't eat anything, and now my strength is all gone…" Hei-Ryung laughed and stood.**

"**Want me to grab you a bite?"**

"**Yes please." I mumbled down into my lap. After wolfing down the sandwich Hei-Ryung brought me, I was off to perform. And so went the rest of my day. Performances, appearances, shows, more performances. Night fell, and my last live performance of the day came up. Having turned off my phone, I decided to turn it on to check for any missed calls, and found one from Hangeng. **

"**Aika." He said, sounding relieved when I called.**

"**What is it?" I asked, feeling a little better now that I had sweated out my anger in my performances. **

"**This morning…did I do anything to annoy you? You didn't look very happy." I groaned and felt my anger start to return. **

"**No! You didn't!" I shouted into the phone, "Now go do whatever you have to do!" I promptly hung up on him, and stared at the phone while seething with anger. **

"**Aika, it's your turn!" I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my bag.**

"**Coming!" **

"_**Don't lose your heart**_

_**For the dream that you thought you lost**_

_**Lies within the depths of your soul**_

_**Search for the one hope left**_

_**That never ending dream"**_** My voice slid slowly into the last note, and the crowd cheered as the song ended. The lights turned off as I bowed, and I was about to leave the stage when I heard music start. I felt myself start to panic. I wasn't off the stage yet! But then, my ears recognized the familiar tune of Super Junior's "Marry U" and my footsteps slowed to a stop. I looked around in confusion. "Marry U" was an old song…The part where the singing started came in, and I was surprised to hear a very familiar voice start singing. I turned towards it, and stared in surprise as I saw Hangeng coming down the aisle, smiling and singing…in Chinese. It was SJM's version of the song. He reached me and stood smiling up at me from below just as the chorus came along, and I suddenly found myself surrounded by the other members, who were also singing along. I stared at them all until the song came to an end, and Hangeng leapt up onto the stage. **

"**Aika." He took my hands and looked down shyly.**

"**Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at him, feeling a bit dazed.**

"**Okay." He smiled and let go of my hands. I watched as he knelt down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket.**

"**Aika…" He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.**

"**Will you marry me?"**


	19. Chapter 18

**Everything in the background seemed to be gone. It was nothing but me and Hangeng. His question rung in my ears. **_**Will you marry me?**_

"**Hangeng…" He smiled hopefully at me. The members suddenly took up a chant behind me.**

"**Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" My heart thudded loudly in my chest.**

"**Oh Hangeng…" Tears ran down my face.**

"**Of course I will." A bright smile filled Hangeng's face, and the members cheered loudly. Hangeng stood, put the ring on my finger, and pulled me into his arms.**

"**I'm so glad." **

** "You do realize that I was very mad at you right?" **

"**Did you really think I forgot about your birthday?"**

"**Yes." Hangeng laughed.**

"**Aika, I'll never forget your birthday. You should know that." I admired the ring shining on my finger.**

"**Yeah, I should. You were trying to surprise me with this weren't you?" He chuckled and clasped my hand.**

"**Yeah, I was. Sorry I got you mad." I leaned my head against his shoulder.**

"**It's okay. I guess it was all worth it right?" He planted a kiss on my head.**

"**Yes, it most definitely was."**

** "I look like a marshmallow." I frowned at my reflection in the mirror as the members cracked up behind me. **

"**Then change into a different one." Hangeng suggested, stepping out from the dressing room. I turned to look at him.**

"**Easy for you to say." He looked amazingly good in the tuxedo that fitted his dancer's body perfectly, showing off what Teukie liked to call, "a curvy body". Hangeng looked up from adjusting his bowtie. **

"**Oh come on, don't look like that." He went over to the dress rack and pulled one out.**

"**Go try this on." I took it reluctantly and went to change. To my surprise, it fit really well and matched my bodyline. Unlike the other one, it didn't poof out and flare everywhere with a million layers of lace.**

"**You know me too well." I muttered as I stepped out. The boys let out whistles of approval. **

"**Hankyung-shi, you really do know everything about her." Kangin commented. Hangeng wrapped his arm around my waist.**

"**Of course. I am her fiancé after all." I blushed and looked down. Hangeng took my hand.**

"**Come on, let's go take some pictures." **

** "I do." The simple words swept out of my mouth in a breathless whisper. The pastor turned to Hangeng.**

"**You may kiss the bride." I turned to Hangeng, and he smiled as he lifted up my veil. His lips slowly descended onto mine, and I readily kissed him back. **

"**You are too beautiful." He whispered as he pulled away.**

"**Sweet mouth." I teased. He took my hand.**

"**Let's go." **

_**One Year later…**_

"**Aaaaaaaaand we're back with the Super Junior show! In case you're just joining us, we're currently waking up the members, and this is the Hankyung Shindong couple room! Though they're not really a couple because Hankyung-shi is married." I felt the covers pulled off my head and down to my shoulders as Leeteuk's overly cheerful voice reached my ears.**

"**And this is Aika, known to all of you viewers as Mitsuki, Hankyung's beautiful wife." I scrabbled for the cover.**

"**Leave us alone oppa." Leeteuk chuckled.**

"**It's time to wake up Aika." **

"**Mmph." I muttered, throwing the cover over me and Hangeng.**

"**Come on you two." Leeteuk said. I could hear the laugh in his voice. I reached over and poked my husband.**

"**Hangeng." **

"**Mm?"**

"**Your leader's calling for you.**

"**No, you."**

"**You."**

"**You."**

"**You."**

"**You.**

"**It's you." **

"**No it's not."**

"**Yes it is."**

"**You."**

"**No you."**

"**Neorago!" Leeteuk laughed and moved on to Shindong.**

"**I'll leave you two lovebirds at it." I turned over and cracked an eye open to see Teukie leaning over Shindong, holding some food.  
"Shinddddoooooong. Foooooood. Come on Shindong. Fooooooood." I giggled. Leeteuk knew his members well. Stifling a yawn, I sat up and patted Hangeng. **

"**Hannie."**

"**Mm?"**

"**Time to get up."**

"**Five more minutes." **

"**You have a busy schedule today darling."**

"**Five more minutes won't hurt." I flopped back down onto the pillows and closed my eyes.**

"**I suppose not." **

"**Hankyung-shi, if you're awake then get out of bed!" Leeteuk called. I opened my eyes as Hangeng sat up. He sat there for a moment, looking dazed.**

"**Up…" He mumbled before falling back down with a thump. I giggled. He was so childish. I sat up again.**

"**Come on Hangeng, get up." He grunted and snuggled deeper into the covers. **

"**Leeteuk." I called. The leader looked over, and I pointed at Hangeng. Teukie smiled mischievously and held up the bottle of water he was holding. Shindong slipped over and motioned for me to get to a safe distance. I scrambled out of bed and over to Shindong. Teukie gave us both a cheesy grin and opened the water. He mimed spitting water out, and Shindong gave him a thumb up. Leeteuk turned to Hangeng, tilted his head back, and poured water into his mouth. I watched, beginning to get a very good idea of what he was going to do. And I was right. Teukie spat out the water in a steady fountain of liquid, showering it all over Hangeng. My husband sat up with a start, eyes wide open. I burst out laughing, and Shindong soon joined it. Hangeng glared at me.**

"**Shing Ling! How could you let him!" I giggled.**

"**I told you to get up, you just didn't listen."**

"**You said five more minutes wouldn't hurt!" He protested. I grinned. **

"**You didn't have to listen to me." Hangeng sighed and slipped out from under the covers.**

"**Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I went over and gave him a kiss.**

"**See, that's not so bad, now is it?" He wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Eh, you're not the one that got sprayed with water." I laughed and rested my head on his chest.**

"**You asked for it."**

_**Two years later…**_

"**HANGENG TAN!" I was sure my screech could be heard all through the hospital. Hangeng flinched as I squeezed his hand tight. **

"**Yes darling?"**

"**I will kill you as soon as I am out of this annoying state, do you hear me?"  
"Yes dear."**

"**Don't you 'yes dear' me! This is YOUR fault, got it? YOUR fault!"**

"**It was you who wanted a baby Aika…" He muttered. I glared at him.**

"**What was that?" **

"**Oh, nothing." **

"**I heard you say something." **

"**I didn't say anything.**

" **Hangeng…"**

"**I didn't say a word dear." **

"**HANGENG!"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I HATE you!" **

"**I'm sorry."**

"**GET OUT!"**

"**Yes dear." I screeched as another contraction gripped me.**

"**I HATE YOU HANGENG!" **

"**Do you still hate me?" I looked up from the baby I was holding to see Hangeng peeking in from the doorway.**

"**No Hangeng, come here and meet your children." He blinked.**

"**Children?" I nodded, smiling. He came over and looked back and forth from the baby in my arms to the one in the bassinet.**

"**Twins?" I grinned.**

"**Yup." He shook his head, looking amazed.**

"**Sorry." **

"**Whatever for?"  
"'Cuz I made it double the pain…" I smacked him playfully. **

"**Oh I don't mind." He looked at me suspiciously.**

"**Oh, and who was the one screaming like crazy?" **

"**Oh hush." I smacked him again. "Do you want to hold one of your children or not?"**

"**We are Shupa Juni-Oyeo!" The familiar call I had heard for many years rang in my ears once more. True to Leeteuk's word, he had managed to keep the group together through all their troubles, and now they stood together on stage once more, their voices ringing throughout the theater, as I knew they would forever.**

_**Super Junior debuted in 2005 with their song "Twins" and experienced instant success. Over the year, their popularity has increased greatly, providing fans with many opportunities to see the many sides of Suju. As of now, only 10 of the original 13 members remain performing together under the name of Super Junior. Let's believe that one day they will all be together again with a stage of 15, from Leeteuk to Henry!**_


End file.
